Something good can work
by Poprant
Summary: AU. Olivia is a high school senior and Fitz is her history teacher and tutor. When she turns 18, their relationship turns drastically. Follow them on their (pretty fluffy) travel down life and the occasional obstacles they are bound to encounter. Mature content. Scandal belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Can I just take a minute to say I have been BLOWN AWAY by the number of positive reviews for this chapter in Apology accepted? You guys have been absolutely awesome and I can't thank you enough for the level of love and support I received. It is amazingly rewarding!And most importantly, it motivated me to work like nothing before! I really didn't expect it to come from this chapter but apparently, you all loved the teacher/student relationship. So many of you asked for a whole story and this that I have no other choice but comply. With great pleasure! **

**This first chapter is the same as in Apology accepted! but I will post the second chapter right away and try to keep posting regularly.**

**Hope you enjoy this story as much as the one shots!**

* * *

Today was her birthday. She didn't used to get excited about birthdays. One more year, a cake, a few presents and a lot of good wishes professed by people she barely knew. _Who wants that?_ But this year was different. This year, she turned 18. And this birthday was something she had looked forward to for 6 long months.

Technically, this year didn't bring anything really new. There wasn't a difference between who she was yesterday and today. She was the same high school senior, going to the same school, having the same classes and the same friends. Legally though, it was a whole other story.

She was now 18. Which meant she could sleep with anyone she wanted. And there was one person she really wanted to sleep with. He was the one she dreamt about every night. He was the one she thought about when she touched herself. He was the one whose name she whispered when her fingers were buried deep inside her. He was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third and he was her history teacher.

Olivia Pope didn't date, not that she didn't get any offers. Actually, every week there was a new Romeo at her door. It was always the same story. They wanted to take her out to Burger King and go to second base on the school's football field. _Who said romance was dead, right?_

Pushed by her friends, she had tried once. She had given a chance to Cory Hanson, the star quarterback. After taking her to a drive-thru burger he had drunk himself into oblivion and had fallen asleep at the movies. She had left before he woke up and had gone home to take a shower. Several actually, she needed to take the stink and memories off of her.

The next day, Cory had claimed to anyone who wanted to hear that he had given her the best date but was now bored with her and wanted to move on. All her friends had come to her, offering their support and she wanted to laugh. She was just relieved that she now had an excuse to avoid dating. She was still "recovering" from her bad experience.

Truth was, the only experience she wanted was with Fitz Grant. Every girl in the school dreamt of being with him. He was passionate about his job, caring about his students, a good listener, a fair teacher, not to mention a Greek God. His hair and eyes alone were enough to make girls blush. His handsome face that sometime lit up with a gorgeous smile would make a nun go atheist. And his sculpted body made everyone drool. He had taken off his shirt one day when training with the baseball team and the field had soon been filled by a female audience. The following week, there had been whispers at every corner on who would snatch up hot teacher.

Even though she turned 18, Olivia knew that didn't change anything. He was still a teacher at her school, he was still an adult and most importantly he probably had no interest in her, what so ever. She was just another one of those silly girls he taught to and the only reason he knew her was because Dean Beene had asked him to tutor her in preparation for her application to Harvard.

Over the past 3 months, every Wednesday evening, she would spend 2 hours with him. They would study material, discuss theories and debate politics. She loved that he talked to her like an adult. He didn't patronize her or belittle her. He listened to each of her ideas and always pushed her to think further. He challenged her intellectually and that was even more attractive than his god-like features, which was saying something.

Over the weeks, their relationship had evolved, going from a formal teacher-student meeting to a friendly entertaining meeting often ending in a friendly banter. They had grown closer than they should have but he always kept a very professional attitude, especially when they were in public. _Why would he want a student when he could have any sexy experienced woman he wanted?_

Olivia was leaning on the wall facing her school. In a few minutes she would have to get in but for now, she was just content to daydream about what her life could be in a universe where she was Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant. She was lost so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach her until a smooth baritone voice whispered in her ear "I hear it's someone's birthday today..."

She jumped and brought her hand to her heart facing him. "Mr. Grant... You... You scared me!" He looked at her with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Olivia! That wasn't my intention. Are you alright?" She took a minute to compose herself and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Mr. Grant, don't worry, I was just a bit elsewhere..."

He chuckled "Planning for you birthday? I hear it's an important one. 18, huh? That changes a lot of things..." She looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant by that, he caught her eyes and seemed embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you because today is Wednesday and I'm supposed to tutor you but..."

He paused and her heart sank at the idea that he would want to dismiss her. On her birthday…"I was thinking... Well, wondering... If maybe... I mean if you don't have any plans... Maybe you'd want to have dinner?" He was stammering like a little boy and that was the cutest thing to watch. If she wasn't mistaken, he was also blushing slightly. _Was he nervous?_

He continued "I mean, I don't want you to get any wrong ideas, that would be purely work related." Her face fell and immediately, he looked sorry. "Shit, that came out wrong. Sorry Liv... What I mean is..." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair "I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I'm not the philandering teacher who invites his students on dates. I just... I like talking to you and I want to do something for your birthday. Nothing fancy! There's this little Italian place that just opened... I would get you back home early..." And now he was stammering again.

She couldn't help the smile from growing on her face. He looked so dorky. She interrupted him "That sounds lovely Mr. Grant. Should I meet you there, say at 7?" He looked at her obviously relieved that she wasn't running away screaming. "7 sounds perfect and it's Fitz."

"What?"

"Call me Fitz, I wouldn't feel comfortable having dinner with you if you keep calling me Mr. Grant. It makes me feel old. Please call me Fitz..." He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak "That would be inappropriate Mr. Grant" she said lowering her gaze. He took a step closer to her and she suddenly had problems breathing normally "Then, let's be inappropriate..." He whispered and she felt her mouth go dry. She raised her gaze to look into his eyes and was suddenly lost in a pool of grey that called her like sirens. She was about to give in, when the school bells rang.

She blushed and quickly scurried away "see you at 7 Mr. Grant" she said over her shoulder, not bothering to turn back. Fitz just stayed there, happy she didn't or she would have noticed the very obvious bulge on his pants. He took a deep breath and tried to think of every unsexy thing he could imagine. When his situation dissolved, he walked inside the school with an extra pep in his steps. He couldn't wait for tonight.

XXX XXX XXX

He was nervous. He was never nervous but tonight he felt like a geeky teenager waiting for his prom date. He was nursing his second glass of scotch, his eyes fixed on the entrance waiting for her to appear.

He had chosen a booth at the back of the restaurant hoping to get some privacy. It was a Wednesday night so the place was pretty empty. He scanned the room looking at the patrons. There was an old couple with what looked like their grandchildren and 2 girls blabbering and laughing loudly. No one he knew, so no one who could recognize him and question what he was doing having dinner with one of his students. Fortunately because he honestly had no answer that wouldn't make him look like an old pervert.

Suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine and his eyes shot to the door. There she was, looking absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a simple knee-high black dress that hung loosely around her legs but highlighted her breasts perfectly. Her hair was hanging loosely in soft curls and she was only wearing a hint of mascara. She was naturally beautiful and didn't need much to clean up nicely.

Her eyes scanned a room and a shy smile appeared on her lips when she saw him. She walked slowly to his table, leaving him time to admire her toned legs and her swaying hips. He rose to greet her and gave her a loose hug that he tightened when he felt her bare back under his hands. He pulled back when he felt it could look too long to an outside observer but kept his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the booth.

She sat down and he sat beside her, as close as he could without actually being on her lap. He handed her the menu. "You look beautiful Olivia! 18 looks good on you" She blushed and bowed her head down "Thank you! She muttered before focusing on the menu.

He cursed himself, afraid he had overstepped his boundaries before hearing her soft voice again "You don't look half bad yourself!" She praised without raising her head. He could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but stick out his chest. He was wearing soft gray dress pants with black leather shoes and a fitting black shirt. The top buttons were undone and he had rolled up his sleeves on his muscular forearms.

The waitress came to ask for their drinks and he asked for 2 glasses of wine. She smiled at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sorry" he apologized "It was rude of me to order without asking you but I just thought... Since it's your birthday... We could... You know... Celebrate? But if you want something else..."

He raised his hand to call back the waitress but she laid her hand on his arm and brought it back on the table. "It's okay, I'd love some wine. And it's nice to be with a man who knows what he wants..." Her eyes widened at her own words, suddenly panicked at her own forwardness. She blushed and lowered her gaze.

He smirked and brought a finger under her chin to get her to look at him. "Do you, now?" He asked in a lower voice. She bit her lip and nodded. "Good. Because I know exactly what I want..." He let go of her chin and rested his hand lightly on her thigh.

They discussed for a moment before the waitress brought their drinks. They ordered their meals and the waitress left. Fitz handed her her glass and raised his own "To Olivia Pope's 18th birthday. May this new year bring you everything that you wish for!" She clinked her glass with him and took a sip, enjoying the warmness it immediately brought. They continued talking over dinner and the conversation flew easily.

He asked for another glass of wine but ordered lemonade for her, not wanting to get her drunk. All throughout dinner, his hand had been a permanent fixture on her leg. His fingers were tracing lazy circles on her inner thigh and she felt herself getting aroused at his touch. She had a hard time focusing on his words when all her blood seemed to be rushing to her center. She shifted to relieve some of her ache and he looked at her embarrassed. He quickly took off his hand thinking his touch was not welcome and brought it back on the table.

She felt a pang of disappointment when his big warm hand left her body and considered for a second letting it go, allowing them to go to a normal relationship. But she decided against it. She wanted to be bold. She was turning 18 today and wanted tonight to be about her. She grabbed his hand and put it back on her leg, softly caressing the back of it with her thumb while locking their eyes.

He gave her the sexiest grin ever and moved his hand toward the inside and higher up her leg bunching her dress around his wrist. He kept staring at her with darkening eyes as his hand moved slowly higher and higher, getting really close to where she needed his touch. She kept her eyes opened, slightly widened.

She looked like a deer in the headlights and it only fueled his own arousal. When his fingers were finally so close he could actually feel her heat radiating, he moved a finger to the outline of her panties and started to play with it. He was glad to hear she was almost panting at this point. She was so reactive, it was a pleasure to watch. He moved his face closer to hers, until his lips were only inches from hers. When he finally muttered the courage to make a move, the waitress came back with the cake.

They both broke out of their haze and he moved his hand back on the table. He cleared his throat while she readjusted her dress and the waitress gave them a knowing smile before making herself scarce again. Fitz smiled sweetly at Olivia and dug into his pocket to retrieve the candle and lighter he brought with him. He put the candle on the cake and lit it. "I know I miss 17 but I only had the one so it will have to do... Make a wish!" She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and blowing the candle off.

He took it off the cake and cut a piece with his fork before bringing it to her mouth, watching hungrily as her glorious lips enclosed on it while her eyes were locked with his. She released a soft hum and he felt his cock twitch at the sound. He needed to hear it again. He cut another piece and fed her again. This time her eyes closed while she enjoyed the treat and he felt his mouth go dry. He cut a piece to himself and they shared the rest in silence, exchanging a few glances once in a while.

When they were finished they both sat back in the booth and relaxed. After a few moments of silence, he moved his mouth to her ear and relished in the shiver it elicited from her. "So..." He whispered "What was you wish?" She turned slightly toward him and smiled "I can't tell you or it won't come true..." Her eyes were darting from his eyes to his lips, unable to decide where to rest them. She bit her lip coyly.

"Hmmm, you're right..." he agreed "But maybe you can show me..." He watched as different emotions went through her brown eyes. Fear, then arousal, then hesitation and finally determination. She inched her mouth toward his ever so slowly, half expecting him to pull back. When he didn't move, but instead parted his lips. She kissed him softly. It was so innocent, he couldn't remember ever being kissed that way.

She gave him a few pecks, and waited for his next move. He darted his tongue out and moved it to her sealed lips, seeking entrance, she immediately granted him access, and suddenly felt him invade her warm cavern. A fresh wave of heat went through her body and she attached her hands to his hair tugging on it. He hummed at the feeling and the vibrations drove her wild.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth, engaging in a game of cat and mouth with his. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her on his lap. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before she pulled away and moved her mouth to his ear "Take me to your place..." She whispered. He looked into her eyes to find only lust. "What are your parents going to say?" He asked in a strained voice. "They're out of town... Won't be back until Friday..."

He so wanted to take her home. No, that was a lie, he wanted to take her on that table, audience be damned, but he didn't want to push her. "Olivia..." He started staring into her eyes, while his fingers caressed the arms that were around his neck "You don't have to do that..."

"I want to..." She replied "I really do... Please take me home... Please... Fitz..." The way his name rolled on her tongue sent a new wave of blood down south and he quickly got up pulling her by her hand behind him. He left a few bills on the table, way more than what he was supposed to pay, but right now, he couldn't care less.

He rushed to his car and pulled harshly on her hand, pinning her against the car with a gasp. He seized the opportunity to attack her lips and ducked his knees to grind his erection against her stomach. She moaned and he pushed into her deeper until she sobbed out. He finally pulled away but kept their foreheads connected, his hands firmly gripping her slender waist. He took a minute to catch his bearings and opened the passenger door for her, helping her in and closing her door before getting in behind the wheel.

The tires screeched when he got the car out of its slot and Olivia could swear she had felt the car jumping on the road. She looked at Fitz and saw that, even though his face was facing the road, his eyes were often stealing glances at her. His jaw was clenched and he looked tense. She decided to be bold and lay her hand on his thigh.

When she felt him tense then relax under her touch she started massaging him and swore she heard him purr like a satiated cat. She smiled and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She inched her hand higher up his leg until it reached the bulge in his pants. She felt a satisfying shiver go down her spine when she saw his jaw dropping and his knuckles go white from gripping the wheel.

She started massaging him through his pants until she heard his voice "If you want to make it to my place alive, you should really stop that!" The smile in his voice soothed the harshness of his words. She moved her hand back on her lap and he grabbed it and squeezed it. He refocused on the road and sped up.

He wanted to be inside her so badly at this point, he would be ready to take her on the side of the road. But he couldn't do this to her, he wanted to make this special, he wanted to make her come again and again, he wanted to make her scream, he wanted to make her tremble of pleasure and he could only do this in the quiet setting of his bedroom.

He finally parked in front of his building. He jumped out of the car in less than a second and rushed to her side of the car. He grabbed her hand tightly in his and guided her to his apartment in silence. The ride in the elevator was thick with sexual tension. She avoided his gaze while he threw her hungry looks and squeezed her hand. He was afraid if he let her go, she would realize he wasn't deserving of her and she would run away.

When the door finally opened on his floor, he rushed to the door and opened it with shaking hands. He guided her inside and softly closed the door. She took a few shy steps inside and took in her surroundings. When she turned back to him, the sight made her gasp. He was leaning against the door, with his hands in his pockets, his darkened eyes were roaming her body and a loop sided grin lit up his handsome face.

He took a step toward her and simply said "Come!" before walking further down the corridor to his room. Once inside, he let her walk around until she turned to face him once again. He couldn't fight it anymore and attacked her lips. He released a sigh of relief when she replied with the same hunger she had in the restaurant. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth and she moaned as she explored it leisurely.

He walked them backwards until her knees hit the bed. He detached their lips and pushed her backwards until she gracefully fell on her back. He crawled up until he was hovering over her body and started kissing her again. He moved his kisses to her neck and pulled on the knot of her dress behind her neck to untie it. He started sliding the dress down her body until she stopped him, her body tensing. "Wait..."

He immediately straightened and pulled back from her. Her body instinctively ached for his touch. He had a look of worry on his face as he sat next to her careful not to touch her "Olivia, are you alright?"

She laid her hand on his to assuage his worries. "Yes... I... I don't know. It's just... I've never..." She bowed her head shamefully. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. "This is your first time." He stated. She nodded and lowered her gaze. "Olivia... Look at me... Livvie..." The nickname on his tongue sounded oh so right and she looked in his eyes. He smiled warmly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong. If you're not ready, I won't push you. Your first time must be special and be with someone you trust. I won't be the asshole who forced himself on you. If you don't want to have sex with me it's perfectly alright, I won't think any less of you, alright? You deserve to be taken care of!" His words caressed her ears. She couldn't believe how sweet he was. _How was she so lucky that he wanted her but was ready to give her up if she didn't? How could she not want him?_

She brought her hand to his cheek and he kissed her palm. "I want it. No, I want you. I want it with you!" A wave of relief went through his body. He looked into her eyes to confirm. "Are you sure, Olivia? This is your only first time, you need to be ready…"

She knew words would not do, so she decided to act. She cupped his face in her hands and kept their eyes connected. She straddled his legs and let her dress fall to her waist exposing her bare breasts to his lustful eyes. She moved her hands to the curls on the nape of his neck and took his lobe between her teeth "I'm ready" she whispered.

She heard a rumble in his chest and his hands moved to her thighs. He lowered his head to her chest and gave each of her nipple a teasing lick, enjoying the way they stood to attention. _Talking time was over!_

When she pushed his head closer to her breast and arched her back he took her breast fully in his mouth and started sucking, eliciting an uncontrollable moan from her. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock and looked at him with widened eyes. He smiled and kissed her hand. "You sound so sexy..." He whispered. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Just so you know..." He trailed massaging her thighs. "You're gonna make a lot of those sounds tonight..." Her blush extended to her neck and she kissed him fiercely.

He switched their position laying her on her back on the bed. He trailed kisses all over her upper body, wanting to make her feel both comfortable and aroused. He made his way down her body, slowly, giving her time to stop him every time. But she never did. Instead, she was clutching the sheets and shifting her body, bucking her hips, urging him to get to his desired location.

He slid her dress the rest of the way down her body and sat on his knees to take off his shirt, not allowing his eyes to leave her face. He needed to know how she was feeling and her eyes were the perfect window to her mind. When all the buttons of his shirt were off and his chest was exposed, she sat up looking mesmerized. She brought her hand up and used it to trail the outline of his chiseled muscles. Her touch was lighting a fire within him but also a feeling of pride, she obviously liked what she saw and was absolutely not repelled by him.

He gently pushed her on her back again and crawled backward until his face was hovering over her sex. He nuzzled her and inhaled deeply, grunting. He placed feather-like kisses and barely flicked his tongue over her panties. He kissed her on her thighs and kept riling her up until finally she had enough. "Urgh take them off, please..."

He chuckled at the desperation in her voice. He didn't want to rush her and was pleased that she asked for what he was desperate to do. He slowly peeled her panties off and resumed his position between her legs. His knees were on the floor and his upper body was on the bed, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Once again he inhaled deeply and hummed at the fresh smell and the glistening lips. She was ready for him.

Without giving her a warning, he flattened his tongue and gave her a long slow lick, finishing on her clit where he nibbled at the sensitive flesh. She rocketed off the bed with a scream and a call to deities. He was glad he was holding her, otherwise, she might have hit the roof.

He took his time tasting her, plunging his tongue in her depths and retreating to lap at her lips, sucking her clit in his mouth and kissing all around her swollen cunt. He felt her starting to shake and the accompanying moans informed him she was close. He slowly inserted a finger inside her and started moving it in and out while sucking on her clit desperately. When her walls started clamping, he inserted a second finger and curled them upwards, sending her screaming over the edge.

He kept stroking and licking her all throughout her orgasm. When she finally calmed down, he kissed his way up her body. When he arrived to her face, she was turned to the side and he could hear her sobbing. He immediately panicked and cupped her face in his hands. "Olivia! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my god… I did! I'm so sorry!"

She leaned up and connected their lips. "You didn't hurt me! That was perfect... Just... So... Perfect! I had never felt that way..." He visibly relaxed and settled more comfortably between her legs. "You liked that, huh?" He asked with a boyish grin. She chuckled and nodded, biting her lip. Her fingers were tracing circles on his biceps. "Well, you're going to love what's to come..." Her eyes darkened again and he was relieved to find lust and not fear in her eyes.

He hastily pulled off his pants and was about to rip off his boxers when he felt her small hand on his bulge. His breath caught in his throat and he froze, looking at her. She looked at him sheepishly while caressing him through his boxers. He was holding himself on his elbows over her but felt himself weaken from her caresses.

When he felt her hand slip inside his boxers to grab his hard member, his head fell forward to the crook of her neck and he grunted before biting on her collarbone. Spurred on by his response, she cooed and tightened her hand speeding her movements, eliciting a few satisfied grunts from him. She was emboldened by his response to her. She had never touched any man so intimately and knowing she was doing it right was a definite turn on. She wanted to make him come that way but in the meantime, she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

The way he sucked on her neck made any rational decision go out the window and she sped up her pace again. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and took it out of his boxers. He kissed her lips softly "As good as this feels, I'm sure it's not nearly as good as your walls engulfing me..." She smiled coyly and grabbed his boxers, peeling them off of him. She trailed her hands from his front to his back while he positioned himself to her entrance, not entering her just yet.

He locked eyes with her and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "It's gonna hurt for a little while but he'll soon be over, Baby, I promise!" She nodded bravely and he entered her in one stroke while she cried out and buried her face in his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, Baby! It's over now. It'll be better soon." He started moving slowly and moved his thumb to her clit to heighten the sensations. After a few strokes and a few flicks of his thumb, he was pleased to hear her sounds turning to pleasured moans and feel her hips bucking to meet his strokes.

"Yes baby... Just like that... You're doing great..." He moved his mouth to her nipple and started sucking, circling her hardened nipple with his tongue until she cried out. He moved to the other one and nibbled around her nipple before biting softly on it, making her groan. He moved his mouth back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, timing the strokes of his tongue with those of his dick.

After a few more strokes he felt her walls clamping and knew she just needed a little push. He grabbed one of her leg and pushed it until it rested on her shoulder allowing him to go deeper. They both gasped and with only two more thrusts she came, screaming his name. Fitz was close too but he wanted her to enjoy, so he withheld his own pleasure and kept stroking her.

When he felt her coming down, he moved her to her side and settled behind her, throwing her leg over his before entering her again. He thrusted harder into her, one hand massaging her breast while the other resumed its pace, attacking her clit. She whimpered out, unable to control her vocal cords and moved her hips to meet him. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered encouragements "Yes... Just like that baby... Perfect... You're perfect, Livvie... Almost there, Baby..." She was overwhelmed with the feeling of him. "Fiiiitz..."

"I'm here, Baby, right here... Let it go... Come for me Livvie..." And with a last flick of his thumb, she screamed out, long tortured moans escaping her throat. He came right behind her, biting on her shoulder, grunting her name "Livvie!" He collapsed on his back and brought her with him to his side, bringing the covers over them. He peppered her face with kisses, whispering sweet nothing in her ear until he felt her chuckling. He couldn't control the smile on his face at the sound "What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure that's what Mr. Beene had in mind when he asked you to tutor me..." He joined her in her laughter "Well, you'd better not take this kind of lessons from anyone else. That's all my prerogative now..." She looked at him with a suddenly serious face "Do you mean that?" He looked at her confused as to why she wouldn't believe him. "You'd better believe it Ms. Pope! I'm not letting you go after that!" The assertiveness in his voice echoed in her body and she smiled relaxing in his arms. She had tasted the awesomeness of Fitzgerald Grant and wasn't ready to let it go. She was just content he wasn't either.


	2. Chapter 2 - The morning after

**Hello again! So this is chapter 2. Not much to say since chapter 1. I just hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up being too hot. She shifted slightly to take off the covers and was surprised to find a pair of strong arms around her waist. Then, she remembered. Last night, her birthday, dinner with Fitz, going back to his house, making love all through the night... _What had she done?_

Granted, yesterday was amazing, she had experienced feelings like never before. But the situation was still screwed up. He was her teacher, she was barely legal. The implications of what they had done hit her like a ton of bricks. He could lose his job, he could lose his teaching license, he could probably be prosecuted. She was going to be the ruin of him. She tensed until she felt his arms tighten around her waist and his voice in her ear.

"Please don't do this..." It was barely above a whisper. "Do what?" She asked carefully. "Panic about this… Yesterday was amazing and I wouldn't change it for the world. It was my decision too and I can absolutely live with it. Don't think about the negative, it's too early in the morning for that..." The petulant tone of his sleepy voice made her chuckle and she brought one of his hands to her mouth to kiss each of his knuckles.

"Tonight was pretty amazing..." She trailed smiling. "I'm glad you agree, it will make it easier to convince you to do it again..." He said kissing her shoulder. His touch and his words warmed her whole body. "Now sleep..." She snuggled in his arms and they went back to sleep, she didn't want to overthink his words, _"do it again…" _She fell her sleep chanting those words in her head.

She woke up again being too cold. Moving around the bed, she realized she was alone. She brought the covers up her body and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling his sweet masculine smell. A fresh wave of memories from last night overtook her and she felt the ache between her thighs. She was a little sore but it was a beautiful reminder of what had happened only a few hours ago. She couldn't have dreamt of a better first time, he was experienced enough to not be clumsy and sweet enough to make it thoroughly enjoyable for her. It had been perfect.

She heard a few noises coming from further in the apartment and a sweet smell of food reached her nose. Sdecided to get up to find him. She took a quick glance at the clock, it was 7am. She didn't have any classes today, which was a good thing because as soon as she took her first step, she realized she had a John Wayne walk which would be hard to explain. She chuckled and tried to find a way to walk comfortably.

She grabbed his shirt and slid it on her body, enjoying once again the smell of him mixed with hers. She inhaled at the collar and enjoyed the feel of the soft material on her naked skin. She tried to locate her panties but couldn't find them anywhere in the room, so she decided to go commando. The thought alone made her blush.

She took cautious steps around the apartment, peeking through door and admiring the tasteful décor, until she found him. He was in the kitchen, dressed only in his shorts, leaning against the island humming while waiting for the coffee to brew. "Something smells good..." She said as she entered the kitchen. He smiled warmly at her. "Someone looks good..." He replied with a wink. She blushed and looked away, trailing her fingers carelessly on the island. _How could she still blush from his wink after all the dirty things he had done to her body that night?_

"You're cooking?" She asked "You sound surprised" he chuckled "I live alone, I have to feed myself somehow..." She giggled and the sound echoed softly in his ears. She sounded so careless and natural, he loved that she wasn't putting a show but instead allowed herself to be just her, which was plenty enough. She also looked devastatingly sexy in his shirt, her legs exposed and her hair messed from their sessions. He wanted to take her again right now.

She sat on one of the stools on the other side of the island. "So, what are you feeding me?" She asked innocently. "Who said any of it was for you?" He replied playfully leaning on the island getting closer to her. She straightened her back and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. He laughed and stole a kiss before going back to the pans. "Well today, the chef has bacon and eggs for you, Milady! Will that do?" He asked with a bow. "That would be perfect, kind sir," she replied with a giggle. He fixed them two plates and gave her a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

After a few minutes of eating silently, he cleared his throat and asked "So... What are your plans?" It could have been a simple question but she knew it went deeper than that. He was asking about them, this was their version of "the talk". She had no idea where they were supposed to go so she decided to play it carefully. "For the day or for the future?" He looked at her thoughtfully trying to read her thoughts. "Well, let's start with the day."

She took another bite of bacon and a sip of juice to give her time to think. "Hmmm, I don't have classes today so I'm probably going to just chill out and rest at my house..." She trailed. "Why don't you stay here?" He blurted out. He hadn't thought of asking her that. He didn't know he was about to ask her that until the words left his mouth. He just knew he didn't want her to go and he didn't want her to feel cheap by sending her back home without at least a real conversation. She looked at him intensely trying to see if he meant it. He continued "I only have one class this morning but then I am free and I would like nothing more than to spend time with you..." She looked at him warily. "Really?" He felt a pang of sadness at the uncertainty of her voice. She was so sweet and innocent.

He moved to her side of the island and turned her on the stool so that he could stand between her legs. He moved an errand curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek with the back of his other hand. He kept their eyes connected while he talked seriously, his eyes turning a stormy shade of grey. "I don't know what you understood and I apologize if I didn't make myself clear but _this_ isn't a one night stand. I don't just sleep with students and throw them away. This has never happened before. You are special. I really like you, Livvie! I find you smart and beautiful, and intriguing and sexy. And I want to know more of you. But if you're not ready or don't want this, I can back away. We can resume our previous relationship or if you're uncomfortable with me, I can recommend someone else to tutor you or I..."

She interrupted him by connecting their lips hungrily. She moved her hands to his neck and his arms moved to her waist. They kissed for what seemed like forever, enjoying the simple bliss of each other's tongues battling. She tasted like orange juice. He tasted like coffee. And they couldn't seem to get enough of one another. After a while, though, they pulled away to catch their breath. She looked up at him with dreamy eyes

"You're amazing..." She started "I want more, too. I want to get to know you too... And I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you..." He felt his heart swell at her words accompanied by an immense relief. Despite his previous words, he would have hated to let her go. She was amazing and it would have killed him to pretend that nothing had happened between them.

He kissed her lips once again and moved his hands to her thighs. He inched them higher and grunted when he reached her heat to find it completely exposed "Hmmm, no panties..." He whispered against her lips. "I... Uh... I couldn't find them..." She replied flustered. "I like that! I like that very much... Easy access..." He replied with a cocky grin. Her answer was lost when his long finger started trailing circles on her bundle of nerves.

She was still highly sensitive from last night and this simple touch made her want to crawl out of her skin. The man had skills! She dug her nails in his shoulders and buried her head in his neck, biting on the skin to muffle her moans. "Hmmm, you like that huh, kitten?" She sobbed out and he moved his finger to her entrance. Her legs opened wider without her consent. "Good..." He praised "Keep them open for me, Sweetheart!"

He started moving his finger slowly, mindful that she was still new to all of this and she might still be sore from the previous events of the night. He kept a steady rhythm until he felt her tongue on his neck and the skin being suddenly sucked into her warm cavern. He grunted at the sensation and moved a second finger inside causing her to bite him with a purr and wrap her legs around his waist.

He increased his pace and moved his thumb to her clit. "Fiiitz... Oh God... I ca-can't..." The sensations were too much and she buried her face in his chest. "Sure you can, Sweetheart! You're doing great... Almost there... Give me those lips!" She complied willingly and attacked his mouth with a new found hunger. She gave her tongue as an offering and he sucked on it twirling it around in his mouth.

She moaned helplessly, wrapping her arms tightly around his bare shoulders and he increased his pace a final time, curling his fingers sending her jumping over the edge. Her head fell backwards and he attacked her throat with kisses and nibbles while he kept stroking her allowing her to ride her mind-blowing orgasm. He watched and enjoyed as she came down, admiring her heaving breast, until finally she found the strength to open her eyes.

He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them into his mouth, groaning at the sweet taste. She moaned at the sight and sound. She unwrapped her legs from him and he helped her down the stool, holding her while she tried to find her balance on her shaky legs.

He guided her to the bathroom and sat her on the vanity while he got out a few items to allow her to clean up, he kissed her and told her to make herself at home while he was away for school. He was about to leave when she interrupted him. "Hmm, Fitz?" He turned to face her. "Aren't you... Do you want to… I mean you have a..." She pointed at his erection. "Don't you need some help with that?" He smiled and walked to her "Nope! This one was for you! And a little something to keep me sane while I'm at work thinking of you in my home" he winked and kissed her softly. "I'll see you in 2 hours, top. Take your time and enjoy!" And with that he left the room and got ready to leave for work.

* * *

**There you go, Chapter 2. I'm a bit nervous as I have never done a real story with a continuous storyline and am afraid I might get lost along the road or not finish it, but hopefully i will be inspired to write a good enough story!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The talk

**Hello All and welcome to Chapter 3! I truly appreciate all the feedback and kind words, it is truly amazing! **

**Thanks for the virtual hugs and cupcakes offers, I'd really like that! **

**I'm glad you guys like "Kitten", it's definitely staying! **

**Thanks for offering to help with your ideas, I'll definitely welcome that, this is also your story!**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

History was boring! It was a boring subject, talking about dead people to young people who couldn't give a crap. He was 26 years old, he had spent half of his life studying and teaching it and it had always seemed like the most fascinating and rewarding thing he could find. But on this Thursday morning, teaching about Pearl Harbor to a class of thirty 15 years-old seemed like the dullest thing possible. He couldn't wait for the class to be over.

He was stealing glances at the clock every 5 minutes desperate to find out that only a fistful of minutes had gone by since the last time. _How was he expected to teach when he knew that Olivia was waiting for him at his apartment?_ She was probably leathering her body, naked in the shower or wandering around wearing only his shirt or digging in the fridge looking for a snack. He couldn't wait to go home and talk to her but also to hold her and touch her. She had an amazing smooth skin.

As the students were taking a few minutes to answer a quiz on WWII, he took a moment to recall every inch of her, hoping that the minutes would go by faster. He thought about the way her curls fell around her face, how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how her face scrunched when she focused, how her smile lit up her face, how her hips moved when she walked. Then he thought about how sweet she tasted, how warm her body felt, how tight her pussy was, how responsive she was to every touch, how beautiful she looked when she came.

The loud ringing of the bell got him out of his haze and he dismissed the class careful to stay seated behind his desk to hide his painfully obvious erection. When everyone was out, he took a minute to gather his things and rushed to the exit and the safety of his car before anyone asked him for something. Once inside he raced to his place, breaking every law about speed or priorities. His mind had only one focus, getting to her. He finally parked near his building and entered with an extra pep in his steps.

He unlocked the door and froze to the amazing smell of cooking and the loud music. He chuckled to himself and moved to his office to put down his work and jacket. He took off his shoes and silently moved to the kitchen. Not that she would have heard him over the blaring notes of Leonard Cohen. He stopped at the entrance and just watched as she danced around the room and moved between the cabinets and the hobs. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms on his chest with a smile

"I didn't peg you for a Cohen enthusiast..." She jumped and turned to face him blushing. She turned the music off and started ranting "I'm sorry Fitz... I didn't expect you so early and huh… I thought you would be hungry and well… I was hungry and I like to have music when I cook and I might have gotten a bit lost into everything..." He chuckled and entered fully inside the kitchen, moving toward her. "Don't apologize! I think it's absolutely adorable and pretty sexy" he kissed her fully on the mouth and pulled her flush against his body.

He felt himself relaxing just from having her in his arms. He sighed and looked at her "Hi, Beautiful" she looked at him beaming "Hi, Handsome! So, are you hungry?" She moved from his arms to refocus on her cooking. "I am starving..." He said staring at her ass covered, as he expected, by his shirt. "It smells amazing! What are you cooking?" He moved behind her to look at the pans. "Pasta a la carbonara with garlic and parmesan!" She announced proudly. "Yummy!" He laughed wrapping his arms around her midsection. "I didn't know you cooked." He felt her tense in his arms. "I pretty much live alone too, a girl's gotta eat..." She said with a sudden sadness in her voice.

He squeezed her waist and turned her to face him, she lowered her head. He moved his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Hey... Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. He lowered his head and kissed her sweetly, wanting to tell her wordlessly that he was here for her. She replied fervently, silently thanking him.

They indulged in the kiss for a few more minutes before breaking apart. She moved back to the pans and fixed them 2 plates while he set up the table. They sat down and enjoyed their lunch making small talk about the latest political news. Once they were done, Fitz knew he had to bring up the subject of them so he cleared his throat to get her attention. "So Olivia... I... What do you want? Out of this out of us?" She dropped her fork on her plate and put her chin on her hands, looking at him intensely, thinking carefully of her next words.

"Honestly, I don't know... It's not about you, it's just I have never been in a relationship so I have no clue how it works. Plus, our situation is... sensitive and calls for caution" she interrupted herself to think some more and he let her go to the end of her reasoning. One thing he had learned from tutoring her was that she didn't rush to decisions. She needed time to formulate different aspects to allow her to make the best conclusion or decision. "One thing I do know is that I really like you, I like talking to you, listening to you, spending time with you and... You know... The other stuff..."

She blushed and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. "The other stuff?" he asked amused. She gestured something with her hand "You know... Bedroom time!" He smiled but didn't interrupt her again "And I know that you are my teacher and you're older and all that jazz but I really do want to be with you and if we are careful I think we could make it work..."

"So you want us to hide?" He asked with an even voice. He wasn't happy or sad about it, he just wanted to know what she was honestly thinking without his opinions influencing her. "Well I don't "want" to, but if that's what it takes to be with you then I'm ready for it..." He looked at her with a mysterious smile. "What?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious "Nothing... I'm just impressed, it's such a mature response! I guess I'm still not used to how amazing you are." She blushed and looked away.

"I mean it, Olivia! And I meant what I said this morning, I want to get to know you and be with you. Now, you are right, our situation is not ideal but if you are okay with it, we can find ways of making it work. We aren't doing anything illegal and the end of the year is really close so we won't have to hide for long. When we get there we'll talk some more..." Olivia was floored. The year-end wasn't so far but it was still a few months, which meant he still saw himself with her in a matter of months. It assuaged some of her worries.

They started taking the dishes back to the sink. "So how do we go about it?" She asked. "Well, I guess we pretend nothing happened, I'm still you teacher and your tutor on Wednesdays, we act professionally around each other and see each other alone as often as we can." She smiled innocently and bit her lip before asking "And how often would that be?" He caught her look and moved toward her grabbing her hips and bringing them to his. "Well, if I have a say in it, that's all the time we're not in public..." He replied with a devastating smile. "Really?" She asked coyly. "Hmm hmm..." He nodded and kissed her neck. "God you taste amazing!" She blushed again and he prayed she never stopped, she looked absolutely adorable when she flushed.

He moved his kisses to her mouth and relished in the feel of her arms tightening around his neck. She brought his body as close to hers as possible and raised her leg to hook it around his hip wanting to create more friction between their midsections. The feel of his jeans rubbing against her panty clad pussy was driving her wild with need. He grunted approvingly and joined her movements, taking long deliberate duck of his knees to rub his length on her wet heat.

Still not disconnecting their lips, she moved them toward the living room until he sat back on the couch. She moved each leg on the sides of his thighs and straddled him. She resumed her movements, swiveling her hips and his hands moved to grip her hips, helping her movements. He was surprised to hear her panting after a few more circles but remembered she was still very new to all of this and had no control over her own orgasms.

He started bucking his hips to encourage her and she gripped his shoulders for leverage. Her head fell to his neck and he whispered in her ear. "Are you gonna come for me, Kitten? While we're still all clothed? Do you want to hold it in? Can you hold it in?" He got his response when he felt her teeth dig into his shoulder and a gut wrenching scream escaping her. She froze and he kept his movements to prolong her orgasm. Her breathing slowly came back to normal and she raised her head to find him staring at her. "You look breathtaking..." He whispered caressing her cheek.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. She started nibbling at his bottom lip and his hands moved to her backside slipping his hands under his shirt to caress the barely covered flesh, massaging it slowly. Her hands moved from his face to his neck, shoulders, chest before going to his belt. With nimble fingers she unbuckled it and attacked his buttons. Once she was satisfied with the space she had, she moved her hand inside his pants and boxers and took a hold of his length. His hands shook at the feeling. She was surprised by how warm it was.

She moved her hand around, not really stroking him, but simply discovering him. She liked how hard he felt, how she could feel veins and ridges, how it sometimes twitched. She moved her hand lower and caressed his balls, playing with the sacks. Fitz was in heaven and hell. The feeling of her hand was a sweet torture, it was both too much and not enough. He needed to feel her walls. He bucked his hips, surprising her and slid the pants down his leg.

He looked at her "I want to be inside you, can I be inside you?" He wanted so desperately to take her and hard, but he didn't want to rush her. She was still new to all this and needed to discover at her rhythm. She didn't reply in words, instead adjusting herself to be aligned with his tip. He smiled and kissed her lips while moving her panties to the side and sliding his tip in. He could have come from only the tip being in. Her walls were already clamping, calling for more of him.

He gripped her hips and slowly lowered her onto him. They stopped for a minute to give her time to adjust. It was still a bit uncomfortable but not painful and she wanted more. She started moving up and down while he ripped off the buttons of his shirt exposing her breasts. He licked his lips at the sight and lowered his head, diving in the valley between her breasts and nuzzling them before biting softly. She released a small whimper. "Fitz..." She said breathlessly.

"Keep going Kitten! You're doing great! God, you feel perfect around me! You're so tight... Don't stop!" He flicked his tongue on her nipple and started licking all around, not allowing his lips to rest anywhere. She gripped his shoulders tighter and increased her pace. She was once again shocked by how overwhelming it felt. All her senses were on alert, she could feel everywhere their skins were in contact, his hands his lips, his chest, his shaft... She could feel every inch of him going deep inside. Soon enough, it was too much again and she felt herself nearing her peak.

Feeling her walls clamping, Fitz finally had a moment of clarity "C-condom..." He said in a strained voice. "Pilll..." She whispered in an equally hoarse voice. He gripped her hips and guided her at a pace he knew they would both enjoy and added a swivel of his hips to make her feel all of him. He attached his mouth to one of her nipples again and sucked hard before giving her a small bite sending her into frenzy. She came hard, releasing her juices on his legs, her toes curling and her mouth gaping. He came with her sucking on her perfect breast to keep a grasp on reality.

As they came down from their highs, he massaged her thighs, knowing they were sore from the exercise. She snuggled in his chest, letting her head rest under his chin. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, one hand moving to her hair to massage her scalp. "What for?" she asked, enjoying the soothing sensation. "I should have asked earlier... The condom... It was a dick move of me... I should have been responsible, I should have stopped... It's not just about pregnancy..." She laid her hand on his heart to stop him. "It's okay, Fitz! I trust you... Plus, I kind of like that I'm able to make you lose all rational thoughts..." They both chuckled and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, mulling over her words. _I trust you_... It had never sounded to rewarding and challenging. Now, he needed to prove her she could.

* * *

**There you have it, they had « the talk » and some smutty time… A big thanks to the reviewer who mentioned protection, it had slipped my mind when it was a one shot and I needed a reminder.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to reality

**Hello all! I am once again blown away by the level of love for this story! Thank you all for your kind words and hugs!**

**To answer a few reviews, I had initially thought of making Fitz 30, but given how young Olivia is, I didn't want to make it weird.**

**They are moving fast but I can't help it, I ship happy Olitz... That's why I'm also unable to tear them apart or write them unhappy. No angst to expect here!**

**About Liv's maturity, I feel it's natural, otherwise her relationship with him would be creepy but she is still all new to this and will take it slow (well as slow as it can get when you slept with your teacher on the first date...)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a lengthy shower where Fitz washed every inch of her body and massaged her sore muscles under the hot stream, they spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on the couch, talking and watching movies. They took a long nap and Fitz woke up with Olivia completely entangled with him, her hair sprawled out around her face, tickling his chin. He moved her curls behind her ear and caressed her face, enjoying the peaceful look on her face. She smiled and sighed when his fingertips gently outlined her jaw but didn't wake up.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found a girl like her, who wanted to be with him. He also couldn't believe or admit how fast he was falling for her. He knew it wasn't just lust, there was more to it. He desired her but not only on a carnal level. He admired her brain and maturity. He enjoyed her innocence and childish carelessness. He was surprised by how she could go from a marveling child to a wise woman in the blink of an eye. How she could giggle about a stupid joke and talk about the congress for hours. It was that double faceted personality that surprised and delighted him every minute. He didn't know where they could go with it or how far she would be willing to go before she realized she could do better but he was willing to fight for it.

He was brought out of his thought by a stirring on his chest. He trailed his fingers on her back and she moved her head to bury it in his chest, grunting. He chuckled at the sight, she looked like a child upset to have to wake up. "Livvie..." He said softly. She grunted again. He tickled her sides and she squeaked swatting his hands away. "Livvie, wake up. I should take you home..." She muttered something in his chest he didn't understand "a on' an' 'o 'o om'..."

He laughed and brought her face out of his shirt and forced her to look at him. "What was that?" She nuzzled his neck and repeated "I don't want to go home..." His heart broke at her words. He didn't want to leave her but she had no clothes and she had classes the next day. He knew he had to be the voice of reason, as much as he hated it.

"I don't want to take you home either but you have school tomorrow and you need to rest. Come on, we can try to see each other during the weekend. How does that sound?" He tried to compromise to get her mind off their separation. These past 24 hours had been amazing and he didn't want it to end either but the idea of seeing her again soon made it bearable.

She finally relented and moved off of him. He immediately missed her light weight against him. He moved to get dressed and told her to keep his shirt, it was long enough to hide her in the appropriate places for the short time she would be outside.

They went to his car hand in hand, only separating when he opened her door for her and helped her in. He moved behind the wheel and drove off. After she gave him directions to her house, they spent the remaining 15 minutes in silence, neither knowing what to say. When he finally parked in front of his house, she turned toward him unbuckling her seat belt and said in a defeated voice "Well, I guess this is it. I'll see you later..."

She turned to leave but he stopped her by laying his hand on her thigh. She shivered from the touch. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She looked at him with a confused face. He smiled and continued "Give me a kiss, gorgeous!" She giggled and turned fully toward him, resting her closed lips on his.

It wasn't enough for him and he poked at her lips with his tongue. She quickly opened to him and he wasted no time in invading her mouth. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her on his lap. She moved her arms around his neck and involuntarily rubbed her breasts on his chest. When he started to feel himself getting aroused he pulled away reluctantly, keeping their foreheads connected. "I'll see you tomorrow..." He started

"Okay." She whispered.

"And I'll text you..." He continued.

"Okay" she repeated.

He gave her one last kiss and she got out of the car. He waited until she unlocked her door and waved him goodbye from her entrance before closing the door to drive away. He sighed loudly. He missed her already.

XXX

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing Olivia realized was that she was alone. One morning waking up in his arms and she was used to it. _Talk about hooked!_ The second thing she realized was that her body was sore. More than it was yesterday. Her thigh muscles were aching, the space between her legs was making itself known which had never happened before. It was a bitter-sweet reminder of the events that had taken place in the past 2 days.

She smiled at the memory and grabbed her phone to check the time. She was surprised to see she had 2 messages, both from Fitz. The first one was from late last night: "Sweet dreams beautiful" the second one was from a few minutes before she woke up "Wakey wakey Sleeping beauty... Can't wait to see you at school!" She relaxed back in her bed and took a few minutes to read and re-read his messages and bask in the thoughtfulness of it all.

She sent him a quick text to thank him for his messages and tell him she was jumping in the shower before school. When she got out of the shower, she saw she had another message: "Now, that's just cruel... You can't give a man an image like this before he has to work... ;)" she giggled and got herself ready for school.

In the bus to school, she thought some more about Fitz and their relationship and thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have any classes with him today. She didn't know how she would have been able to act normal around him so soon. How she would have helped herself from blushing every time he looked at her. How she would have been able to stop herself from pouncing him every time he talked with that smooth baritone of his.

She entered the school still lost in her thoughts and met with her friends Abby, Huck and Harrison. Abby and Harrison immediately begged her to let them plan a birthday party for her. They tried every year. "Come on Liv" Abby started "It's your 18th birthday! It's a big one! You won't have to do anything. Just show up and collect your gifts, please!"

Harrison decided to chime in "You have at least 3 birthdays to catch up on. People want an opportunity to celebrate. Stop working and have some fun."

Abby looked at her pleadingly "Yeah, Harry's right, stop being boring and... Ha! Mr. Grant!" She called to someone behind Olivia.

She felt her face heating up before turning toward him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his perfect chest and denim jeans that outlined his muscular legs. Knowing what was beneath all those clothes made her feel hot and bothered. "Good morning everyone" He said with a warm smile, his eyes fixated in her.

"Mr. Grant" Abby started "Wouldn't you agree that someone's 18th birthday is special and you should do something out of the ordinary for it?" He looked at Abby for a second then moved his gaze back to Olivia who had her eyes lowered on her shoes.

"I agree..." He trailed "18 is pretty darn special and you should make it a memorable day..." Her eyes shot up to his face and she blushed at the devastating smile he was giving her. The meaning behind his words wasn't lost on either of them and she quickly looked away.

"See!" Abby started again "That's decided! Party it is! Thank you Mr. Grant" she said as she grabbed Liv's elbow and guided her down the hall. Liv looked at him over her shoulder and he gave her a small wink before moving away.

Throughout the rest of the day. Fitz saw Olivia 3 times. She was always with her friends and didn't see him. He took the opportunity to observe her. She seemed even more careless when she was with her friends, smiling and laughing at their jokes or verbal duels. But she also stood out from the rest of the group. Even from a distance, she seemed more mature, wiser, more careful. But he had to admit to himself he might be biased about her.

He had been waiting all day to find a moment with her alone. He missed the silk of her skin, the smoothness of her lips, the warmness of her touch. He wanted to cross the hallway and pick her up, audience be damned but knew it wasn't a possibility. So he settled for waiting for her to get alone. He was leaning against a wall, seemingly engrossed in his papers to give him an excuse for standing in the middle of the way.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her waving at her friends and walking toward the toilets. He seized the opportunity to follow behind her. Once they were alone in an adjoining corridor, he grabbed her waist and pulled her in a cleaning closet. He pinned her to the closed door and attacked her lips.

Surprised at first, she quickly caught up and slipped her tongue in his awaiting mouth. He seized it between his lips and sucked on it before twirling it with his. She moaned and they indulged in the kiss for a few minutes before pulling back. He kept his arms around her and their faces only inches apart.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you this morning..." She blushed and he was once again delighted by the effect he had on her.

"I wanted it too..." She admitted.

"Can I see you tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"My father's getting home tonight... I have to be there..." She sounded sad about it. It wasn't normal for a teenager to be sad about seeing their father but it was a sentiment he could understand given his own relationship with Big Jerry.

"This weekend, then?" He asked wanting to get her mind away from dark thoughts. She beamed at him and nodded. "Good" he exclaimed "Now, where were we? Oh right..." He leaned down and resumed kissing her for a few moments before ushering her out. He stayed inside a while longer to calm himself down and went out too. The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

XXX

After a quick dinner with her father where he only talked to ask her about her grades, Olivia excused herself to her room. Once she was inside she dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hi"

"Hi..." She smiled. "Am I bothering you?"

"Never" He replied. "I'm on my bed, grading essays. I am actually reading a pretty good one..." He said playfully. "This girl is a fine student and I'm thinking of giving her a B..."

"Only a B?" She exclaimed.

He couldn't help but laugh at her surprise. She was always aiming for the best and while most students were perfectly content with a B, to her, it was a failure. "Well, there's probably a way to increase her grade. I would need to give her a few pointers and show her how to improve. I think a private lesson is necessary for that. You know, to be able to be completely focused. And a private setting, to be completely uninterrupted... That would probably take a few hours tomorrow afternoon. I was thinking, my apartment at 2?"

She giggled at his not-so-subtle attempt to be with her alone. "Hmm hmm, I do believe it is necessary Mr. Grant. Purely for work purposes, of course..." She replied

"Of course" He continued with a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence and just listened to one another's breathing. After a few moments he decided to let her go to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Livvie. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Fitz..." She hung up and went to bed with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry, no real smuttiness in this one but it's still the beginning and they can't be going at it like rabbits. Or can they?**

**It was more of a filler one, to allow the story to progress. More to come in the next few days...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Progress

Olivia woke up at 6am too excited to go back to sleep. Her excitement was both mental and physical. Mentally, she couldn't get her mind of Fitz. The idea of seeing Fitz in a few hours had her mind going a thousand miles an hour. She was thinking of what they would talk about. Despite what she said yesterday, she hoped they wouldn't talk only about work. As much as she liked history and politics and debating with him, she was hoping they could have a normal conversation, learn more about him.

She wanted to know what hobbies he liked, what books he read, what sports he watched... She wanted to know what he was like as a kid and a teenager, how he got to teaching and why he was still single. She couldn't fathom how such a sweet, smart and most importantly gorgeous man hadn't been snatched up yet. She wanted to know more about the mystery that was Fitzgerald Grant.

Physically, she was excited to go back in his arms and possibly his bed. Her few encounters with him had left her wanting for more. She couldn't wait to see what different ways he had of pleasuring her and she wanted to find out what she could do to pleasure him. Give him back a bit of what he gave her. He made her feel like a goddess, gave her orgasms that blew her mind and she couldn't wait to reciprocate.

When she realized she wouldn't go back to sleep she got up and got ready to go for a swim, hoping it would clear her mind and body.

She came home 2 hours later feeling cleansed and energized. Swimming always did this to her, soothing her mind and body. She decided to get some work done, not knowing if she would do any in the afternoon.

She was, in fact, actively hoping she wouldn't. The closer she got to their meeting, the more excited and unfocused she got. Fitz was slowly but surely taking over her mind. It seemed so effortless the way he was always caring for her, putting her needs and pleasure first. He was making it very easy to fall for him.

_Was she, falling for him?_ She had never been in love. She had never felt what she felt for him with anyone else. She had no clue if she was falling in love or only under his lustful spell. Those questions ran through her mind the whole morning making it very difficult to focus on anything else.

When she came down for lunch, Eli was locked in his office so she fixed herself something for lunch and ate by herself on the island.

Eli Pope had never been a particularly demonstrative man but ever since her mother died, he had pulled away. Physically and emotionally. He never gave her a kiss or a hug. He never asked anything about her other than her grades and other accomplishments.

It had been hard when her mother had died to have no one to go to but she was now used to it. She had built up walls to keep herself from getting too emotionally attached to anyone who could pull away or disappear.

Once again, her mind wandered to Fitz and she asked herself if she could really give herself fully to him knowing it could end, knowing it would probably end. Their situation was difficult, to say the least and apart from getting caught, there were a lot of obstacles on their way to happiness. She kept mulling over those thoughts all over the travel to his apartment and she even hesitated before knocking on his door. She finally knocked and waited nervously.

When he opened the door, a beaming smile on his face, all her doubts and hesitation disappeared. He was definitely worth it. He took her hand in his and guided her inside, then stopped and stared at her.

"Hi, beautiful"

"Hi, handsome" she smiled.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly, enjoying the raspberry taste of her lip gloss. He tried to pull away but she moaned and grabbed at his neck, forcing their mouth to stay connected, not wanting the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach to end. He smiled and gave in to her wishes. If she wanted to stay in his arms forever, he wouldn't deny her.

He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue and when she tried to pull his tongue in her mouth, he pulled away. She grunted and frowned "Fitz..." He brought her lips back to his and slipped his tongue in her mouth while his hands caressed all over her body.

They finally pulled away, both out of breath and simply stared at one another. Her hands were caressing his curls while his were resting barely above her ass, keeping her close to him.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked breaking their staring contest and taking off her coat to hang it up before taking her hand and guiding her to the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asked with faux seriousness "Am I not here to work?" She couldn't help but smile with her last words.

"I could think of more fun things to do..." he said as he caressed her thighs and locked eyes with her. She felt her heart picking pace and stopped moving, letting the sensations take her. "But if you want to work..." He suddenly took off his hand from her thigh and grabbed a notepad on the coffee table, carefully avoiding her pouting face.

He smiled as he fiddled with his pen and she crossed her arms on her chest and brought her feet under her folded legs. She stuck her bottom lip out and sent him a death glare. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissing her teasing lip. "You are adorable when you pout, kitten." He said with a wink. She giggled and snuggled into his side, laying her head on his hard chest.

"What do you usually do on Saturdays?" She asked suddenly.

"You mean when I'm not cuddling on my couch with my sexy student?" He replied trailing his hand up and down her arm.

She smiled and buried her head in his chest. "Stop doing that..." She murmured

"Doing what?" He asked confused.

"Complimenting me all the time..." She replied shyly.

He looked at her baffled and she raised her head when she didn't hear him reply and found him staring at her with furrowed brows.

"What?" She asked.

"How can you not see it?" He started "You are absolutely breathtaking. You are smart and funny. You are sweet and compassionate. You are absolutely perfect. How can you not see that? How can you not believe it?"

She lowered her gaze and tried to hide her face in his chest again, not wanting to answer. He grabbed at her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Olivia don't shy away, I'm serious. You are an amazing young woman and it pains me that you don't seem to know that..."

She looked at him with tearful eyes and he immediately regretted pushing her. "Olivia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just... If you don't want to talk... I..." He felt her tense in his arms and was stammering, desperate to go back to the previous playful state. "I'm really sorry! I talk too much, it's none of my business. I don't know you enough to make this kind of assumption..."

He was ranting and was suddenly interrupted by her finger softly landing on his lips. He took a deep breath and stopped talking.

"Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. It's just... I guess I'm not used to it... No one ever really... I guess I'm… I'm just kind of closed down and not used to people being so thoughtful with me. But I like it..."

He exhaled loudly and smiled. "Good... Because you should know all of those things and I'm not gonna stop saying them."

She smiled and moved on his lap, straddling him. She immediately felt his member standing between her legs. She moved her hands up and down his chest, caressing his toned muscles. "So... Sexy, huh?" She said coyly.

He grinned playfully and moved his hands to her thighs caressing the inside slowly, inching toward her center. "Hmm hmm..." He nodded as he moved his mouth to her neck "Incredibly so... And gorgeous and warm and tight..." She shivered as his fingers slowly started rubbing through her clothes on her center causing her panties to dampen immediately. He moved his hand inside her pants but over her panties. "And, oh so wet for me..." She whimpered out.

"Is it all for me, kitten?" He asked against her throat. "Are you all wet thinking of me? And all I'm going to do to you?" She gripped his shoulders tightly and allowed herself to get lost in his words and his warm moist breath against her throat and his hand in her pants. "What do want me to do to you, kitten? Do you want me to touch you?" He increased the pressure of his fingers. "Do you want me to take you? Do you want me to lick you?" She sobbed out at the tone of his voice, his talented fingers making her unable to formulate a coherent thought.

"Hmm, you'd like that, huh? Me licking your glorious pussy?" She didn't answer, choosing instead to buck her hips against his questing fingers. "Answer me, kitten! Do you want that?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fitz... Please..." He took his hand out of her pants and reversed their positions. He laid her comfortably on the couch and peeled off her pants and panties and spread her legs wide. "Keep them open, love." She moaned at his commanding tone of voice and complied with shaking legs, anticipation working on her nerves.

He used his fingers to spread her lips and buried his nose in her moist slit. He started lapping around, letting the sweet nectar coat his tongue and heighten his arousal. She started moaning and moving her hips, unable to decide if she wanted to get closer or run away from his torturous mouth. He took the decision in his hands when he grabbed her legs and gripped them in his arms. "Don't move, kitten. Grab my hair..."

She complied with a soft cry and tugged strongly on his curls. He resumed eating her up. He started by running his tongue in circles on her entrance, getting further and further inside every time until his tongue was completely swallowed by her walls. He started moving it in and out while his thumb applied pressure on her clit. Her back arched painfully and she mewled. He grunted and increased the pace of his thumb.

He moved his tongue to her clit and started trailing random paths on the sensitive nerves, while his finger entered her easily. He added a second one and stroked her quickly. He sucked hard on her clit causing her to rise on her elbows, trying to push his head away. "Fitz... Please... Stop..."

He grunted disapprovingly and used his free arms to push her back, not disconnecting his lips from her cunt. He resumed his kissing and sucking. The sensations were too overwhelming for her and she started thrashing on the couch. "Fiiiiitz... Oh God! I'm... Oh... I... Too m-much... I... FIIIITZ!"

Her body suddenly tensed and her walls clamped greedily on his fingers. He moaned, knowing the vibrations would heighten her sensations. He lapped at every drop on her lips while she rode her climax before trailing a path of kisses up her body until he reached her mouth. He kissed her and she responded lazily still in a haze from her orgasm.

She finally came down and started pulling at his shirt and pants. He got off of her and undressed both of them before pouncing back on her. He peppered kisses all over her face, throat and breasts while she trailed her hands from his butt to his neck hair, causing a rumble to go down his chest. He grabbed his hard shaft and aligned himself to her entrance before freezing and locking eyes with her "Are you ready for this?"

She loved that he still checked to make sure she was okay. She nodded and resumed kissing him and he slowly eased into her, grunting when he was fully in. His head fell to her neck and he growled. "You're so tight... God, I love that feeling..." She purred and starting kissing his neck. He slowly started moving until he felt her starting to move under him to move his thrusts. "More..." She whispered.

It was all he needed to pick up the pace. He gripped her hips tightly and started thrusting faster and harder into her, surprised when she was able to meet each of his strokes. They both grunted as they started to get sweaty from the effort. She had a hard time gripping his back and moved her arms tightly around his neck. He moved her further into the couch and started pounding even harder.

He felt her orgasm building up and tried to ignore the tell-tale signs of his own impending climax. He moved a thumb to her clit and she screamed out. He applied deep pressure in small circles until finally he felt her snap and bite on his shoulder, screaming as her walls all but vibrated around him, causing him to release his seed inside her womb with a growl.

He collapsed on top of her and she gripped him even tighter, not wanting the feeling to end. He tried to pull away but she brought him back. "Not yet... Please stay..." His face softened at her plea and he adjusted himself to stay on top without crushing her. He placed soft kisses on her jaw as their breathing calmed down.

When they were both back to normal, he pulled away and went to grab a wash cloth, cleaning her limp body before slipping one of his t-shirts on her and tucking her to his side. They stayed in the same position for most of the afternoon, talking and enjoying each other's presence, getting to know one another.

After a few hours had gone by, she told him she had to go. He offered to drive her home but she didn't want to risk her father seeing him so she told him she would take the bus. They shared a few goodbye kisses and she walked to the bus stop. On the way home, she couldn't help but smile at the memories of the great afternoon. She felt like they were growing closer with every minute, every word and every touch. She was still on a cloud when she unlocked her door and walked into her house. A harsh voice interrupted her blissful state. "Where have you been Olivia?"

* * *

**DADUM! Oh Shit! Next chapter, Eli gets Fitz fired... Nah just kidding, I love happy Olitz too much!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one: a little questionning, a little progress, a little smut... What else do we need?**

**Thank you for reading and a big thanks to all the amazing reviewers for the messages of support, the love, the ideas and the advice on how to improve. I appreciate all of them and can't believe most of the reviews. I love love love you guys!**

**Don't know when next chapter will be, I do have to spend some time with the family... But I'll try to have it soon. **

**Merry Christmas and/or holiday break to everyone!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Contact

**Hello All! My deepest apologies for the delay! I've been enjoying family time and didn't find a minute to upload this one. But it's here now!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad!" She screeched "You scared me!" She walked past him to go hang her coat.

"Answer the question Olivia! I haven't seen you all day." He continued, following her to the kitchen as she went to the fridge to go grab herself a bottle of water.

"How would you know? You don't leave your office." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" He asked harshly.

"I've been swimming this morning, worked, had lunch, ALONE, as usual and went to a friend's house to study. Will that be all or do you want documentation on my alibi?" She asked with an attitude. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. Most of the year, he wouldn't stop to give her the time of day and now he wanted to play the worried father. The irony of the situation made her laugh. She would often get home late, walking in dangerous neighborhoods and he wouldn't even call to check on her but spending a Saturday afternoon out seemed like a reason to get on her back.

"Lower your tone, young lady! You live under my roof and I will not allow you to talk to me that way!" He boomed.

"So, now it is your roof? Given the time you spend away, I would think hotels feel more like home to you... But of course, there, you don't have to act like you give a crap about your daughter!" She screamed. He looked at her completely shocked and she stormed out to her room before she broke down and cried. She heard him tell her to come back down but she ignored him and slammed the door of her bedroom, locking it. She jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillow to muffle her frustrated screams. She half expected him to knock down her door and come in to scream at her but he never did. Apparently, he didn't care enough to even bother.

She didn't get out of her room that evening, she stayed curled up on her bed, sulking. She had spent such a good afternoon and her father had managed to ruin it in a few minutes. She couldn't believe he had managed to ruin her mood that way. Fitz called her a few times but she didn't pick up, she didn't feel like talking. She sent him a curt text telling him she had made it home okay but was tired and didn't feel like talking. The incessant ringing stopped. She tossed and turned in her bed for a few hours before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up feeling like crap for various reasons. First, she hadn't slept well and wasn't rested at all. She had woken up several times and it had taken her an hour to go back to sleep every time. She had a headache and was feeling snappy. Secondly, she remembered that her father was still downstairs and she needed, at one point or another to go down and give her obligatory apology. That wasn't helping with her headache.

But mostly, she felt bad for dismissing Fitz. He had nothing to do with her foul mood, he had called out of concern and sweetness and she hadn't even bothered talking to him. She started worrying that he would resent her too much to talk to her, much less resume their relationship. How could he want to date such a childish girl who wasn't even able to pick up her own phone? Who wasn't able to have a normal conversation to explain how she felt?

She glanced at the clock to see it was already 10am, late enough to call him without waking him up. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number, she waited nervously as it rang and rang. Finally, on the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hi" he said in a soft voice.

He knew it was her and he didn't sound upset. He hadn't ignored her calls and was happy to hear her. She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Hi..." She said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong Olivia, you sound weird, are you okay?" And there it was again, the worry and concern. The deep and soothing voice. One man shouldn' t be allowed to be so perfect. That wasn't fair to the rest of humanity.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed out

"Sorry for what? Olivia you're scaring me!"

"Sorry for being a bitch! For not picking up the phone and sending you a rude text, sorry for shutting you down when you were once again being perfect. Sorry for not realizing it sooner, sorry for telling you on the phone when I should be knocking on your door..."

She was ranting. Fitz exhaled a sigh of relief and kept the phone on his ear to listen to her voice. She was absolutely adorable when she was apologizing. Especially when he wasn't mad in the first place. He smiled and interrupted her.

"Olivia?"

"...yes..." She released in between sobs.

"You're ranting kitten..."

There was a silence and then a fit of giggles and snorts and he smiled, letting the sound appease him. She finally managed to calm down.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad Olivia. You weren't in the mood, I can understand and back off if you need me to..."

"I don't want you to back off..." She confessed in a voice so low he barely heard her. His heart swelled at the confession and he exhaled loudly.

"Good, because I don't want to either. Now, if you hadn't texted me to tell me you were safe I would have come banging at your door..." He teased and she laughed again.

"That would have been a bad idea. Although I would have loved to see my dad turn red..." Her voice faded on her last words and he heard the sadness coming back. He let a beat go by and asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She said more strongly and softened her voice "it's not worth it..."

He decided not to push her and instead changed the subject. "So what are your plans today?"

"Well, usually, I relax on Sundays because I worked hard on Saturdays but yesterday I've been kept busy by my boyfriend..." She gasped. She hadn't meant to say the word but it sounded so right it had rolled out of her mouth.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He asked in a teasing voice

"Fitz... I... I"m sorry... I didn't mean to assume..." She stuttered

"What? That what we did was boyfriend/girlfriend kind of things? I think it is..."

She exhaled as she allowed his words to calm her panic. "You think so?" She asked unsure.

"Livvie, I know you're new to this but I can assure you it doesn't fall under the teacher/student category. And I have no problem with the label boyfriend. In fact, if it keeps horny teenagers away from you to tell them you have a boyfriend, I'm all for it..."

She laughed again, glad that her dorky behavior hadn't pushed him away. "Why?" She asked innocently "Would you be jealous?"

"Damn right I'd be jealous! I don't want those horn dogs trying to get in your panties!"

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Grant, you're the only one allowed in those particular panties." She giggled at her own words.

"Good." He replied seriously. "I don't deal well with competition... Now... What kind of panties are we wearing today, Ms. Pope?"

His voice had dropped down a few octaves and she erupted in laughter. "You are shameless..."

"Hey, a man can try..." He laughed.

They stayed on the phone for another hour, enjoying the playful banter until they both decided they had to do something with their days. They hung up with the promise of seeing each other the next day.  
Olivia went to take a shower and decided to go downstairs to face her father. When she entered the kitchen, she found a note on the counter.

"Olivia,  
I had to leave for a business meeting. Will be back Tuesday night.  
Take this time to think on your behavior.  
Dad"

She scoffed and threw away the note. She should have been upset that he left or worried of what was to come, but she didn't feel anything. She was so used to being either ignored or admonished that it didn't even hurt her anymore. She went to the microwave to make some popcorn and went back to her room to study. She didn't leave her desk of the afternoon and went to bed early, dreaming of seeing Fitz the next day. She slept like a log.

She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and giddy. The day went by pretty fast and even though she enjoyed any classes, she was really looking forward to the 2pm one, History. The whole morning, she could do nothing but daydream about Fitz and how he would look like and sound like. She wondered about how different it would be now that she knew him intimately. She wondered if she would manage to keep her composure or faint when he looked at her, if she would giggle like a school or blush and be mute, if she would try to impress him or lay back to not be obvious.

Then, she wondered about him, would he stay impassive, would he be embarrassed? Would he be harder on her to hide his true feelings or would he be soft and sweet as she knew him? Would he completely ignore her or put her forward? The giddiness soon turned into nervousness, she didn't know what to expect and that played on her nerves. As she walked toward her class, she felt herself slowing down. When she reached the classroom she peeked inside and saw him, looking gorgeous as ever.

He turned and saw her in the doorframe. He gave her his patented Grant smile and she walked in feeling reassured. She took her place and waited for the class to start throwing quick glances in his direction. Somehow, he always seemed to be looking at her when she glanced and he would throw her a secret smile causing her to blush and lower her eyes.

Finally, everyone was seated and he started his class. Olivia couldn't help but look at him differently. She admired as his muscles moved under his shirt as he walked around or wrote on the board. She was entranced by his baritone voice. She drooled as he passionately talked about the colonialist era. He always made everything seem so interesting and always had funny anecdotes to spice up his stories. She got lost in him, she put her elbows on the table and her head on her hands and allowed his voice to transport her. She was in heaven.

Fitz, on the other hand, was in complete hell. Ever since she had walked in his class, his attention had been completely on her and he was reciting his lesson almost robotically. He was aware of very movement she made, every bat of her eyelashes, every breath she took, every place she looked. And each of these movements was echoed in his mind by images of her doing those same things in his bed, on his couch, on his kitchen counter. Her breaths when he was inside her. Her eyes fluttering while he was eating her out, her hands pulling on his hair…

Last week, he had thought being away from her was difficult but real hell was being close from her and not being able to do anything. He wanted to ravish her right there, on his desk, on her desk… As he felt his heart rate increasing from his arousal and his word flow becoming erratic, he decided to give them a few paragraphs to read on their own so that he could calm down.

He sat behind his desk and took a few deep breaths before getting up to walk around the room. He looked over a few shoulders, answering questions before making his way to Olivia. He leaned down from behind her and laid his hand on the back of the chair, letting his fingers graze her back. He smiled wickedly when he felt her shiver. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered  
"I want to eat your wet pussy..."

He walked away without a look back, knowing her mocha skin must have turned fifty shades of red.  
The rest of the class went by uneventfully and when the bell rang he chuckled as he saw Olivia making a beeline for the door.

After all his classes were done, Fitz stayed in his office to finish some work. He got home around 7pm and went for a shower. He got out and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before going to the kitchen to cook some food. He was in front of his fridge, pondering if he should cook beer with apples or apples with beer when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller id and picked up with his most professional voice

"Fitzgerald Grant, how may I eat you, hum, help you?"

"Are you out of your FREAKING mind?" Her voice boomed from the other end

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked feigning innocence.

"You known damn well what I mean Fitzgerald! Your little stunt in class today! What the hell was that about?" She sounded pissed but also slightly aroused. She was probably pissed about that.

"Oh, you mean about me wanting to taste your wet pussy?"

She gasped "Yes… that…" Her tone had softened and she sounded breathless.

"Well, have you tasted yourself? You are the sweetest flavor to have touched my tongue. You are warm and fruity and sweet... I could taste you all night long..."

"Really?" She asked wickedly

"Hmm hmm"

"Time to back up the big talk, big boy!"

He was about to ask her what she meant when someone rang his door

"Hold that thought..." He asked and went to open the door. He looked through the peephole and opened the door with a grin.

"Big boy, huh?" He asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Don't go fishing for compliments Fitz, it's unbecoming..." She said as she walked past him. He laughed and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he followed her in his living room.

She turned toward him and smiled. "I came to collect on what you promised."

He smiled and stalked toward her. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall, he followed and walked into her space, his hands landing on her hips. He reached out to move an errand curl behind her ear and moved his face to her ear.

"Did you now?" He whispered in a hushed tone. She shivered in his arms and he nipped at her earlobe, causing her to moan. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"You want me to eat you, kitten? To feast on your sweet nectar? To make you come all over my face?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly, smiling. He kissed her, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth before moving his lips lower, to her jaw then her throat. He trailed kisses down her body, peeling every item of clothing that was in his way until she was standing naked except for her stockings and flat shoes.

He sunk to his knees and kissed from her navel to her right hip and back before going to the left one. She visibly shivered in his hands and he gripped her hips tighter before moving his nose to her heat. He pulled back for a moment and looked at it as the moisture gathered on the smooth skin and it started glistening. She shifted uncomfortably and moaned again. He decided to end both their wait.

He moaned and buried his tongue between her lips lapping at the initial wave of her arousal. He relished in the fact that it had gathered here without him even touching her and he couldn't wait to taste her once he started torturing her. He hadn't lied when he had said he could taste her all night. Her juices were addictive and he thoroughly enjoyed her response to his ministrations. Already, he could feel her writhing under him. He groaned and hardened his tongue tracing unknown patterns on her clit that had her literally climbing up the wall.

"Is it too much for you, kitten?" He asked as he bit her hip. She moaned and gripped his hair pushing his face back ti her lower lips. He smiled and went back to his task, shoving his tongue inside her folds. He moved it up and down inside her walls, retreating to tease her entrance, twirling it around.

She started panting and tried to pull his head away. He growled possessively and swatted her hands away, using his head to push her back against the wall, forcing her to stand on her toes. He threw one leg over his shoulder and sucked harder. He wouldn't be satisfied until she came.

He doubled his efforts and replaced his tongue with his fingers, moving his mouth to suck on her clit. The dual sensations were overwhelming her. She had been the one initiating but she hadn't realized what he meant when he said he wanted to eat her out, she hadn't realized he was being quite literal. It felt like he was trying to gnaw his way inside her pussy. _And boy, was he talented!_ The combination of his mouth and fingers had her senses in overdrive and she wasn't able to think, much less talk coherently.

"Fiiiiitz... Oh G... I'm... Oh don't... Oooooh... FITZZZZ!" She finally had too much and when he sucked on her clit, pinching it between his teeth while his fingers dug their way inside her, she came hard, spilling her juices everywhere. His tongue was here immediately, lapping every drop on her pussy, on her thighs, on his hand, on his lips, everywhere...

He rose up on his feet and kissed her intensely. She gripped him, spurred on by the taste of herself on his lips. She started grinding on him. He pulled away and tried to move before she dragged him too far.

"Come on, let's eat..." He said breathlessly stepping away. She looked at him incredulously, not believing he would stop right there, not wanting him to stop there. She grabbed his belt loops and pulled him toward her

"Don't you dare!" She threatened before kissing him hungrily.

* * *

**Yeah I know, sorry to cut there... But I have to keep some smut for other chapters!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Cheers,**

**C**


	7. Chapter 7 - I really like you

**Hello all! First things first, Happy New Year to everyone! I hope 2014 will be a great and successful year for you!**

**Now on to the apologies, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my sister came to visit this week and I was busy enjoying her company, so the writing kind of came second, but it should be better now. Next week will still be busy as it's my last week in the UK and I have to plan my moving back to France but I will have a lot of free time after that so I guess it's a win for all of us!**

**Anyway, here's the next one. Again, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you dare!" She threatened before kissing him hungrily.

He pulled away after a few seconds and chuckled before asking innocently. "Don't I dare do what?"

"Don't you dare rile me up like that and just leave me hanging!" She growled.

"Hmm, greedy kitten! You want more?" He asked teasingly.

"I want you!" She answered before grabbing his cock through his pants. She smiled when he shuddered and his hands shook on her hips. "Do you want me?" She asked. Two could play at the teasing game. He grunted and lowered his head to her shoulder while she caressed him through his pants.

"Hmm I think you do..." She popped open a few buttons and slipped her hand inside, stroking his length. "But what do I know?" She said slowing down. "You seemed pretty adamant on eating, so let's go." She pulled her hand out of his pants and made a move to get out of his arms. He growled and pinned her back on the wall.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said staring at her with darkened eyes full of lust.

"I'm not?" She asked coyly. He bit on her shoulder and her head flew back with a moan.

"No, you're not! Not until I'm done with you!" His hands started a leisurely travel on her body, going from her hips to her sides, then her shoulders and her arms, then her breasts which he massaged in his hands and finally they landed on her ass cheeks. All the while, his mouth was busy on her neck, sucking and kissing, licking and biting until she moaned and writhed.

All the while, Olivia was keeping busy. After ripping off his buttons to gain access to his rippled chest and run her hands through his soft hair, she was now working on getting him rid of his pants. He was making the task difficult with all the sensations he gave her but she finally released a small scream of victory, when she managed to push them down his hips. She didn't bother with his boxers and immediately pushed her hand inside them, eager to touch him.

He grunted again when her soft hand reached his balls and cupped them in her hands before going back to his length and stroking him steadily. She seemed to have gained confidence and wasn't hesitant in her moves. She locked eyes with him and bit on her lip. "Does this feel good?" She asked shyly. He smiled dreamily at her and brought his lips hovering over hers

"Oh, kitten! You have no idea how good this feels... I could live the rest of my life with your hand on my cock..." She gasped and squeezed him tighter. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he grunted louder than before. "Please don't stop..." He begged hoarsely. His words and his desperate tone of voice spurred her on and she moved her mouth to his neck and started kissing below his ear while jacking him off faster. She felt him starting to tremble and smiled against his skin, sucking softly before biting him.

"Hmmm" he moaned "my kitten got claws... I like that!" She felt a new wave of moisture dripping down her legs, she bit her lip again and kissed his jaw. He moved his hand to hers and whispered in her ear. "As heavenly as this feels, I know a place where I'd rather be." She smiled and pushed down his boxers while he grabbed his hard shaft and aligned himself to her entrance.

She gasped at the feeling of him so close to her heat. Once the tip was in, he stopped and looked into her eyes. Knowing he was waiting for her green light, she smiled and nodded her head. He kept their eyes connected and slid all the way in. They both sighed once he was fully inside. "God, you're always so tight..." He released breathlessly.

"Fitz..." She whimpered. It felt so good to have him inside but she needed the friction. She moved her hands to his shoulders to get leverage and started moving her hips up and down. He gripped at her waist and halted her movements.

"Are you trying to take control, kitten?" He asked playfully.

"Fitz... I need you to move..." She begged.

"Oh I'll move, kitten! Until you beg me to stop, and then... I'll move some more..." She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her behind her knees and spread her legs, locking them at the crook of his elbows, up in the air, effectively preventing her to move. She gasped at the new angle and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and start kissing her hard. Then, he thrust into her, hard, and started pistoning.

He kept thrusting faster and faster and after a while, he felt her walls fluttering. He kept going until she came "Fiiiiitz... Oh... I... Oooooh... I'm coming..." Her head was thrown back against the wall and her eyes shut tight. Her nails were digging in his biceps and her toes were curling. He kept sliding in and out, not leaving her time to come down and soon enough she felt a second orgasm getting close.

Not sure if she could handle it so soon, she tried to push him back but he held her tighter. "Fitz, please... I can-can't... Too muuuuuch... Oh god... Stop..." He chuckled and kissed her hungrily sucking her lips in his mouth.

"Now, kitten, I did warn you, didn't I? Now open your pretty eyes for me..." She obeyed him and locked eyes with him, her mouth open in the shape of an O, shocked at the look of hunger on his face. He moved his forehead to hers and used his tongue to lick her lips. "Come for me, kitten. Now!" He ordered and she did. She came so hard he felt her juices pouring down on his cock and dripping on the floor. She screamed at the top of her lungs and he came right after her, her walls milking him dry.

They stayed in the same position panting until he slowly lowered her legs. She whimpered "Fitz, I don't think I can walk..." He chuckled and kissed her nose

"That's okay, I'll carry you." He gathered her in his arms and moved them to the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and peeled off her stockings. He moved to the shower and set up the right temperature before moving to pick her up again and bringing her under the hot stream. She moaned when she felt the warm water running down her sore body and moved down her legs, setting them shakily on the floor.

He kept his hands at her waist, ready to grab her if she were to fall. When he was sure she could stand on her own, he moved to grab the soap and started lathering up her body. She moaned again and let him massage and clean every part of her. When he was finished she grabbed the soap from his hands and washed his body. It was new for her. Even throughout their sexual encounters, she never had time to touch every inch of him. She took her time as she explored all of his body.

She started with his broad shoulders and moved down his arms, then his chest where she enjoyed once again the feeling of his muscles flexing and relaxing under her touch. She turned him around and washed and watched his muscular back, taking her time when she go to the ripples at the small of his back. She moved lower and massaged his ass, relishing in the hard muscles under the soft skin. She then moved to face him again and lathered soap on his cock, feeling it harden instantly. She moved lower before he got carried away. She lathered up his large thighs, then his knees and finally his godlike calves and his feet. All the while, Fitz kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to enjoy her soft touch, only releasing a moan once in a while.

When she came back up, she placed a kiss on his chest, right over his heart before wrapping her hands around his waist and laying her cheek on his pecks. His arms moved around her waist protectively and they stayed in their embrace until the water turned cold. They dried off together and went to bed without a word. They settled in a spooning position and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to the feeling of warm lips peppering kisses on her shoulders. She moaned, keeping her eyes closed and turned in his embrace. "Hmmm" she started in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?" He kissed her closed eyelids before answering.

"2 am, sorry I woke you up, I just couldn't help myself." He said sheepishly.

She chuckled "I don't mind. At all. Actually I..." She trailed

"You what?" He asked.

"Well, I'm hungry..." He looked at her surprised and laughed loudly. "What?" She asked self-conscious. "We didn't have dinner yesterday because we were... Busy. And we did work quite an appetite..." He laughed again and kissed her lips chastely before moving off the bed.

"You are absolutely adorable! And you're right. Come on, let's see what I can feed you." He jumped in a pair of boxers and moved out of the room. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it over a pair of panties before following him to the kitchen to find him standing in front of his fridge. When he heard her footsteps he turned toward her with a sorry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"I... Uh, I don't have any food..." He admitted ashamed.

She laughed at his look. He looked like a little boy who had to tell his parents he did something bad. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him. "It's alright, we can order." He smiled and moved to the phone.

After ordering pizzas and drinks, he joined her on the couch and wrapped a blanket over them. They kissed and cuddled for twenty minutes until the food arrived. He got up to answer the door and came back on the couch with the pizzas and napkins. They ate and chitchatted for 30 minutes. When they were finished, she stretched and curled up in his arms. "Thanks, I really needed that." She said as she kissed his chest.

"Anytime" He answered trailing his fingertips up and down her arms. "I haven't done that since college, eating pizza on the couch at 2 in the morning." He chuckled

"How was it?" she asked.

"College? It was great. Long hours and lots of classes but great activities and a lot of friends. You'll discover that in a few months"

"Hmm" she answered as she tensed in his arms.

He felt her change of demeanor and immediately wondered where her mind went "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I... It's just... When I go to college… I mean if I go to college, I'll... I don't know where I'll be yet... I could be far away from here, like across the country... And we... I just don't know what it'll mean for us... And I know it's still early and we aren't like that official but, I just really like you and I'm afraid this might mean the end of us... And I don't wanna sound like a silly school girl but I'm really afraid that… that we won't make it…" By the end, her eyes were full of tears and her gaze was lowered on her hands, her thumbs fiddling.

He grabbed her chin again and forced her to look at him, his eyes suddenly serious. "First of all, there is no "if" you go to college. You will go to any college you want because you're brilliant and deserve it and every university will want to have you. Second of all, we don't know where you'll be yet so there's no need to worry about that yet. Third, wherever you'll be, we can make it work. We can do long distance or I can try to find a new job somewhere else, it's not like this is the only high-school in the country, or I could teach in college. There are plenty of solutions. I don't want you to feel bad about going to college. It's an amazing opportunity and you're going to love it. I would never ask you to give it up for me, okay?" The tears were now falling freely from her eyes and she nodded. "And finally, I really like you too. A lot!" He erased the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs and kissed her, pulling her on his lap.

"Now, you'll just have to promise me to stay away from the horny frat boys and the dorky guys too, for that matter. I don't want any guy near my Livvie..."

She chuckled and kissed him again. "I promise... Now let's go back to bed, I'm going to need you to remind me why you're better than those horny frat boys..." He groaned and picked her up before rushing to his bedroom.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know they're moving fast but I can't help it, they're too cute together!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tutoring

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone's having a good sunday! Please accept my deepest apologies for the delay in posting, I have suffered a terrible writer's block and this chapter took weeks to get out of my head. I'm finding it hard to keep their story interesting and hope inspiration will come back (hopefully very soon!)**

**Thank you for all the follows favorites, reviews and kind words, they bring a smile to my face every time (and also make me feel guilty for not writing hence motivating me to try harder ;) )**

**There were a few questions on the timeline (when will she leave school, when will she know about which college she goes to…) and before I answer, I need to do a bit of research on how American high schools work (I'm French and our system is rather different, I don't want to make mistakes). If anyone feels like giving me an overview, feel free to PM!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia was next woken up by her phone at 6am. She quickly entangled herself from Fitz who only grunted before turning the other way. She went looking for her clothes, scattered around the apartment. She was putting on her shoes in the living room when she heard his sleepy voice calling her.

"Livvie?"

"I'm here." She called as she put on her coat.

He entered the living room his eyes barely open and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

"What are you doing up so early? Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his chin.

"I have to go home and change before school. I didn't want to wake you." She said as she pecked his lips and moved out of his arms to grab her purse.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll drive you home." He said as he went to the bedroom to get dressed.

"That's not necessary, Fitz. I'll just take the bus."

"It wasn't a question, Olivia. I'm not letting you take the bus alone at 6 in the morning. That's just out of the question." He stated not even bothering to turn to face her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed at his protectiveness but smiled inwardly at his thoughtfulness.

Fitz managed to drive to her home relatively unnoticed as it was still too early for people to be out.

"When will I see you again?" He asked as he parked in her driveway.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it on her lap, massaging it softly. "Well… We don't have classes together until Friday and my father comes home tonight so I guess next time will be tomorrow evening for tutoring." She said. His face fell and she felt a pang of sadness overtake her. "It's not that far away, Fitz. And we'll probably see each other at school." She added trying to cheer him up.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I'm acting like a child. It's just… We've been together so much these past few days, I… I'll miss you." He confessed with a shy smile.

She brought her hand to his face and kissed him softly. "I'll miss you too." She smiled. "I'll call you tonight, okay?" He nodded and kissed her before letting her go and watching her get inside the house. He drove home, already feeling lonely. When he got home, he checked his phone before getting in the shower and saw he had a text.

Have a good day Mr. Grant. Looking forward to brooms and bleach.

Fitz burst into laughter as he remembered their encounter in the cleaning closet. He walked in the shower feeling reinvigorated and prepared for his day.

XXX

Contrary to what she had hoped, Olivia didn't see Fitz again that day. She hung around his office after her classes were finished but didn't see him. She left before people started asking questions and went to the pool for a few hours. She came home around 6 and noticed the lights were on, meaning her father was home. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. She tried to go upstairs quietly but her father called her name from his office.

"Olivia!"

"Yes, dad." She answered trying not to sound annoyed.

"Come here! I need to talk to you."

Years of living alone with her father had taught her that this sentence didn't bring anything good. She slowly made her way to his office and prepared for his speech.

"Olivia." He started "I am not going to go over what happened last weekend. You were probably tired and I will forgive your behavior."

_Oh, how merciful of you, your Highness! _Olivia thought but she only nodded.

"However, I heard what you said and I am sorry you feel like I'm abandoning you but my work is important and it's what keeps a roof over your head."

_What kind of apology is that? I'm sorry you feel like a spoiled brat?_ Again, Olivia kept her mouth shut and let him go on.

"Speaking of which, I will have to travel more over the next few weeks, so I'll scarcely be home."

_Great! That will make me feel less abandoned!_

"But don't think I forgot it was your birthday last week!" He said in a chipper tone.

_Given that you didn't even call, yes, I thought you forgot…_

"You turned 18 and are now responsible enough to have your own car. It will arrive by the end of the week." He finished with what was supposed to be a Rowan Pope smile but looked more like a grimace.

_Oh! A car to compensate you not being here for me? That's not cliché at all!_

"Thank you dad. I will be responsible with it." She said looking at the floor. "May I be excused? I have homework to finish."

"Sure. Happy birthday sweetheart!" He said, already turning his attention to his work.

She forced a smile and left the room. _Better a week late than never, huh?_

After she was done with her work, Olivia took a shower and a quick dinner and settled in her bed to call Fitz. They talked for 2 hours about school, college, politics and other news. When Olivia yawned for the fifth time, Fitz chuckled and told her to hang up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Livvie. Sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight Fitz!"

She hung up with a smile and slept peacefully until the next morning.

XXX

On Wednesday morning, she found yet another note from her father announcing a week-long trip in Japan. She only sighed and threw it away before making her way to school, dreaming about seeing Fitz that same evening.

The day couldn't have gone any slower. Every time, she looked at the clock, it seemed to have gone back in time and classes that she usually enjoyed suddenly seemed boring and savorless. The highlight of her day was lunch with the gang.

When she announced her father was gone for the week, her friends immediately started planning to have her birthday party at her house on the Saturday. She protested in the beginning but finally relented, acknowledging that it would change her mind. She only asked that they limit the number of people invited as she didn't want any trouble but she knew that it was a lost cause when Abby started a list of every "hot guy" in the school. She rolled her eyes and smiled, warmed up that her friends were organizing it for her.

When she finished her classes, Olivia saw that she had a text.

Tutoring at 7pm Ms. Pope. Don't be late. Come prepared.

She blushed after reading the last part, knowing that said preparation had nothing to do with tutoring.

When she got home, Olivia took a shower and changed in more comfortable clothes. She opted for a black pair of yoga pants and a grey loose sweater exposing her shoulder. She quickly made her way to his apartment and rung the bell at 6.57pm.

Fitz opened the door with his usual Grant smile and she was once again taken aback by how handsome he looked. It felt like in the past 36 hours, she had forgotten what he looked like, or he had gotten better looking. She stood still, just taking him in and his smile widened to a cocky grin, pleased by the effect he had on her.

"Aren't you going to come in, Ms. Pope?" he teased

"Shut up!" She answered before quickly taking the steps to him and kissing him fully. He immediately responded by grabbing her ass and pinning her to the door. They indulged in the kiss for a few minutes, simply enjoying being back in each other's arms before she pulled away. He immediately moved his kisses to her neck and exposed shoulder, causing her to moan.

"Work first?" She panted

He raised his head to look at her, obviously disappointed but nodded. "Work first!" He agreed, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

They had dinner and worked from there for the next 2 hours, talking about potential colleges and courses, doing mock debates and exchanging kisses and touches. When they were done, Fitz cleaned up and told her to make herself comfortable.

"If you want to change in night clothes, I probably have shirts you can borrow." He told her

She kissed him and went to the bathroom to change. She went to the bathroom to take off her make-up and slipped one of his t-shirts over her naked body. As she was tidying everything up in the bedroom, her phone rang. She saw it was Abby and she moved to the living room balcony to take the call.

When he was finished with the dishes, Fitz moved to the bedroom and was surprised to see that even though Olivia's clothes were there, she wasn't. He checked the bathroom but didn't find her there either. He undressed and only kept his boxers on before going to the living room to check if she was there. He saw her through the window.

She was wearing one of his t-shirts and was bending over the railing, her elbows resting on it. She was talking to someone but he had no idea who or what he was about. He was too focused on her legs and the way his shirt now barely rested below her ass cheeks. He prayed really hard that the wind blew at that moment and exposed her ass to him but obviously, God was too busy elsewhere.

Fitz walked behind her silently and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. As she hadn't heard him, she jumped a little but soon relaxed. She released a sigh, closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. Her free hand caressed his left arm and moved to his hand to interlace their fingers.

Fitz moved her hair to the side with his chin and kissed her neck sensually. He placed gentle pecks from her shoulder to her ear before sucking on her lobe. Olivia bit her lip to muffle her moans and tried to resume a normal conversation.

"Yes Abby, I'm still here... No... Yes, I... I think that's what she said…"

Fitz smiled at her efforts and decided to kick things up a notch. Without ending his seduction on her neck, he moved his right hand lower and started to bunch up his shirt, slowly moving it up to expose her core. She moved her free hand to stop him and started to squirm to get away from him but he simply held her closer and swatted her hand away while sucking on her neck. This time, she couldn't hold back the moan. Abby must have heard her because Fitz heard her flustered response.

"Yes... I... I'm fine... Don't... No, everything's alright..." she stammered out.

He chuckled against her throat and allowed her to turn in his arms, still keeping her close. He had to hold back a laugh at her scolding look and tried to give the best innocent look he could muster. That seemed to work and she moved a finger to his lips to hush him. He smiled wickedly and opened his mouth to suck her finger inside. He twirled his tongue around it slowly and sucked softly while staring at her with lustful eyes. She stood there shell shocked, her mouth gaping, her eyes fixated on his mouth and her knees weakening.

"Abby... I... I have to g-go... I'll call you back... Bye" She hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

She grabbed his face in her hands and forcefully brought it down, kissing him without restrain. He brought his hands to her ass and grinded his hips into her, causing them both to moan from the delicious friction. After long minutes, Olivia pulled away to catch her breath. She looked up at him and found him smirking.  
"You are incorrigible!" She said "You couldn't wait five minutes for my phone call to end?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted you. I wanted to go to bed and you weren't there. I don't like to share. Especially not you." His eyes bore into hers and she allowed the words to sink in. _Was he really so attached to her that he couldn't stand her making a phone call when they were together? What did that mean for their relationship?_ She decided to answer those questions some other day. For now, she needed him to soothe the fire he had lit up in her.

She moved her mouth to his ear and purred seductively. "Well, I'm heading back to the bed now. Naked. You'd better join me fast or I might need to find someone else to put his mouth on me..." she giggled and ran inside leaving him shocked and with a raging hard on on the balcony.

He shook his head and grunted before sprinting after her. "Your ass is mine, Olivia!" He yelled playfully while getting rid of his boxers.

When he entered the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. She was lying naked on the bed, on her back, her legs crossed in a coquettish pose and a devilish smile on her face. She had the tip of one finger in her mouth and her tongue was darting out to lick it.

"Will you join me, Mr. Grant?" She asked coyly.

Fitz grunted and pounced on her like a predator, causing her to burst in a fit of laughter. The laughter soon turned into moans when his tongue invaded her mouth and his hands moved to her thighs, making their way higher. Olivia spread her legs wider to invite him to go further and Fitz grunted in approval.

He started tracing small circles on her clit and watched as her face contorted and she tried to regulate her breathing. He moved one finger inside and twirled it around still not detaching his eyes from her face. When he added a second finger, her nails dug in his biceps and she bit on her bottom lip. He kissed her and sucked her lip in his mouth before pulling away.

"Don't hold back! I want to hear you..."

Her eyes popped open and she stared into his eyes. The playful glimpse in his darkened eyes and the sudden pressure of his thumb on her bundle of nerves caused her to gasp loudly and he groaned approvingly.

"That's it kitten! Just like that."

She closed her eyes and whimpered out, desperate to feel him. "Fitz..." she panted "I want you..."

Fitz smiled wickedly and took his thumb off her clit, leaving only one finger sliding in and out of her. He knew it would make her deliciously unsatisfied.

"Not yet, kitten! First, let's talk about you wanting someone else's mouth on you..."

Her eyes shot open again when she understood this was payback for her earlier comment. "I was kidding Fitz, please... I need you" she begged.

"Oh, you were kidding? Hmm, I missed that... Can you explain the joke?" He asked mischievously.

"Fiiiitz!" She screamed out in frustration."I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please, please, please!"

Fitz wanted to give in but he was having too much fun. Having her wanton and begging for him was an incredible turn on and boost to his ego and he just wanted more.

"No, really! Could you explain the joke? I really want to laugh!" He said between kissing and licking her neck.

Her hands suddenly shot to his hair and she roughly brought his head to hover inches from hers. Her eyes were sparkling with want and anger.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third!" She hissed "If you don't put your dick in me right now, I won't ever let you fuck me EVER again! Do you hear me?"

A beaming smile lit up Fitz's face and he tried to cover it with false indignation.

"Kitten! That kind of vocabulary is not appropriate for a young lady!" He scolded amused. "But if it's what you want..."

He suddenly pulled his finger out and thrust into her hard causing her to scream out and throw her head back in rapture. He started a slow rhythm of long, hard thrusts and sucked on her perk nipple. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she tugged on them, panting. He moved his head to look at her and locked stares with her.

"I feel like being rough with you tonight." He stated "Can you handle that?"

She looked at him and smiled shyly before nodding eagerly. He kissed her sloppily and pulled out. He moved her to her side and situated himself behind her. He grabbed her leg in his arm and moved it as high as he could, keeping her wide open for him. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "Hold on to the headboard, kitten. It's going to be a wild ride!"

She obeyed and wrapped her fingers around the bars of the headboard and he entered her again. In one thrust, he went deeper than he had ever been and took her breath away. She gripped the headboard tighter as he kept pounding her, never showing signs of fatigue.

Olivia on the other hand thought she would die from sheer pleasure. She was unable to form any coherent thought, she could only feel him deep inside her, feel his muscular chest behind her and his warm breath on her neck. She cried out every time he surged into her and started to see white spots blinding her vision. She felt her orgasm approaching and he must have felt it too because he increased his pace again. Her screams became higher pitched until suddenly she shattered into a million pieces and blacked out.

When she came back to her senses, she could feel Fitz spilling his seeds inside her and his lips peppering kisses all over her face.

When her breathing came back to normal, she turned toward him and looked at him with widened eyes. "Wh-what just happened?" She asked in a weak voice.

Fitz tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled smugly at her. "Well, little kitten, I believe I just fucked you into oblivion!"

She laughed at him and leaned up to kiss him. Fitz returned her kiss and repositioned them so they could snuggle. She laid her head on his chest and let his heartbeat rock her to sleep.

* * *

**OK, so this chapter concludes their first week together. I wanted to have the first days detailed but won't go on a day to day description from now on, just go to the important events.**

**I don't know when the next update will be but just know I'm trying my best!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Growing feelings

**Hello All! Well it seems inspiration has come back to me! Yay! Thank you all for your kind words, they really do keep me going!**

**Here's the next installment, it's not as long as I'd hoped but I hope it'll keep you happy while I write the next one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fitz woke up first and looked down at Olivia's body. She was wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Her head was on his chest and her hair was sprawled messily around her face, she looked absolutely beautiful. He pushed down the sheets to look at her naked body and felt his member waking up. He almost woke her up to engage in some morning sex but she seemed tired and he knew they had all day to enjoy being together.

He took a minute to think over their relationship. He knew they had only been together a week and they could barely put a name on their relationship, much less go public with it but he had already grown attached to her, much more than he had been to any other women. A part of him knew their relationship was wrong to any outside bystander but they couldn't understand what they felt. Fitz felt a real connection to Olivia, it wasn't just pure lust over a young student. He had already lived that and had had no problem controlling himself.

It was different with Olivia. Sure, she was absolutely gorgeous, with an incredibly sexy body and the sex was always explosive but it wasn't what had drawn him to her in the first place. It was her mind, the way she had of looking at things from every possible angle, never pre judging anyone or anything. It was her innocence and kindness. It was her vulnerability and strength. He could tell she had lived through a lot, more than an 18 year-old should but she was still here, going through life like she owned it but never looking anyone down. Fitz wouldn't confess it to her, he could barely confess it to himself but he was very quickly falling in love with her. The past few days had only reinforced his feelings.

He knew Thursday was her day off and he only had one class in the morning. He decided to let her enjoy her sleep and disentangled himself from her to get ready for the day. He went to take a shower and get dressed and when he came back to the bedroom, he saw she was still asleep but had grabbed his pillow and was using it as a replacement for him. He smiled warmly at the sight.

He left her a note on the nightstand, saying he had to leave for school but would be back for lunch and asked her not to leave. He moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, causing her to scrunch her face and turn the other way with a groan. He chuckled and left for work.

**XXX**

Olivia woke up around 10am and realized she was alone. She called Fitz name without getting an answer and remembered he had a class in the morning. She sat up, thinking it was probably time to go home and saw his note. She read it and re read it a few times before lying back down, deciding to indulge in a lazy morning. She stretched her body and buried her face in his pillow inhaling his smell into her lungs. The mix of his cologne and natural smell on the sheets brought memories of the night before and she blushed, smiling and biting her lip. Her body was sore but she was no longer feeling uncomfortable compared to the first times. Obviously, her body had gotten quite used to Fitz and so had her mind.

She couldn't believe it had only been a week. She felt like she had known Fitz forever. Of course there was still a lot she didn't know about him and a lot he didn't know about her but she felt so comfortable with him, she knew it would all come naturally. Her attraction to him hadn't changed once they had had sex. Actually, it had, she had become even more attracted to him. Now that she knew what his body looked like and what he could do with it, she didn't think she could go back.

But she had also discovered more of Fitz. More than the attentive teacher or tutor, he was a caring, patient man, who knew what he wanted but wasn't afraid to show a softer side of him. The way he always put her first made her feel like the most important people on Earth.

If she was being honest, she didn't mind the secrecy and hiding. For one, it meant she could keep him all to herself, they didn't have to go to parties or events where she would have to share his attention with others and that was a good thing. Plus, she didn't feel like she was doing something wrong, they were both consenting adults, not hurting anyone and as long as Fitz didn't let their relationship impact the way he graded her, they weren't hurting anyone.

Her only fear was the end of the year. Even though he had tried to reassure her that they would make it work, she couldn't help but wonder if he really would move away for her or if they could make a long distance relationship work. There were so many variables and so many unanswered questions, she sometimes felt like there was an end date to their relationship.

"_I don't like to share. Especially not you."_

His words from last night rang in her ears and brought a sense of calm over her. He was always more open than her about his feelings and had given her no reason to doubt his sincerity. He had been patient with her and had been careful to give her her space without running away from her. And all that was only during the first week of their relationship, it was safe to assume that their bond would only grow stronger with time and when it would be time for her to leave, they could re-discuss solutions.

She smiled, refreshed by the positive thinking and decided to get ready for her day. Fitz would be home in less than an hour and she didn't want to look like a lazy bum. She went for a shower and changed back to her clothes from the day before which were still quite clean considering she had only worn them for a couple of hours.

She then went to the kitchen and decided to do a bit of cleaning. When everything was tidied up, she moved to the living room and did a bit of cleaning there as well. Then, she brought his clothes to the downstairs laundry and decided to go for a coffee while the machine was running. She came back 20 minutes later and put his clean clothes in a basket. She was in the elevator when her phone rang and she saw it was Fitz.

"Good morning Professor!" She sang

"Didn't you read my note?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I did. What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Why did you leave? I asked you to wait for me. Don't you want to spend the day with me?" He sounded so desperate she couldn't help but smile and be warmed up by his cute neediness.

"Fitz…" She started but he interrupted her.

"No, don't worry, it's okay… I'll let you go back to your day. See you Olivia!" He hung up.

Olivia would have been upset that he cut her off so abruptly had she not been so busy trying not to laugh. She had left for 20 minutes and he thought she had abandoned him. She was starting to wonder who was the girl in their relationship. She made her way to his door and used the spare key to get in. She found him in the living room, lying on the couch with his hand on his eyes.

When he heard her steps, his head shot up and he looked at her, blinking a few times, as if trying to understand what she was doing here with a basket of clothes, his clothes. She chuckled and put the basket on the floor, walking to the couch to sit beside him. He sat up, still looking at her questioningly.

"If you had let me finish, I would have told you that I just went downstairs to get your clothes and I was on my way back up when you called. I do want to spend the day with you, Fitz. I just wanted to give you a hand. But I won't do it again if it makes you that upset." She said with a smile.

Fitz exhaled loudly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest, breathing in her scent.

"Great…" He started "I snapped at you when you were doing the nicest thing for me. Now, I feel like a jerk!"

"You should feel like a big jerk!" She started trying to sound stern. "But you're MY big needy-handsome-smart-sexy jerk!" She finished, kissing his jaw.

He held her tighter and flipped them over so that she was on her back on the couch and he was on top of her.

"I am. Now, how could I ever apologize to you?" He asked, moving her sweater to expose her stomach and kissing his way to her breasts.

She arched her back to get him to get closer and he moved his hands to her back, holding her firmly to his lips. She moaned loudly when he kissed her nipple over her bra and she twisted her arms behind her back so that she could unhook it and give him more access. He groaned in approval and rose on his elbows to take off her sweater and bra and throw them to the floor. He then pushed her back on the couch and started massaging her breasts.

He started by grabbing them fully in his hands and softly kneading them, feeling her nipples hardening against his palms. Then, he moved his thumbs to her nipples and played with them relishing in the moans and sobs coming from her mouth every time he pinched or rubbed them in a different way. Finally, he couldn't help himself and attached his mouth to her breast sucking on it, focusing mainly on her nipple, grabbing the little bud between his teeth and playfully grazing it. Her hands attached themselves to his hair and she massaged his scalp, causing him to moan.

He used his other hand to massage her free breast and twist and pinch it, creating a delicious contrast with the warm kissing and sucking on her other nipple. When he heard her moan louder and felt her writhing under him, he grabbed one of her hands and guided it inside her pants and underwear. She gasped at his move but didn't try to move out of his grasp. He guided her fingers over her clit and moved them to rub circles on her bundle of nerves.

The sensations on her heated core and working together on her pleasure brought her close to the edge faster than she wanted. Fitz felt it and increased the pace of their fingers while doubling his efforts on her breasts. When she started releasing small cries and he felt she was holding back, he moved his mouth to her ear and started whispering.

"Let it go, Kitten! It's okay… I want you to…" She shook her head and bit her lip, refusing to give in. "Can you feel your fingers?" She moaned out louder. "They feel good, don't they?" She nodded eagerly and whispered his name. "Come for me, Kitten. Now!" He ordered.

And as she had grown accustomed to, her body obeyed him and she came with a silent scream, her body tensing in his arms and his hand picking up the pace on her clit when she couldn't move anymore. He watched her as the successive waves hit her and savored every expression on her face. He kissed her jaw and chin while she came down and she trailed her hands up and down his back. Fitz kissed her mouth a final time and carried her to the bathroom, leaving her to get cleaned up while he went to gather her sweater and bra.

He came back to the bathroom and watched her readjusting her pants. She turned to him and stretched out her arm to get her clothes. He looked at her impishly and walked to her, keeping her sweater behind his back and kissed her neck.

"I quite like you half naked. I think I'm going to keep that and just watch your naked breasts all day…" He said against her neck.

Olivia blushed and giggled "Come on, Fitz! I'll be cold, you don't want me to get sick…" She tried to reason with him.

His head shot up and he looked at her worriedly "No! No, I don't want that!" He affirmed forcefully. "Are you feeling sick?" He asked, looking nervous.

She laughed at his over-protectiveness and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him straight in the eyes. "Fitz! I'm fine, stop worrying! I'm just not going to walk around your house naked!" She laughed.

Fitz released a sigh and wrapped his hands around her waist, smiling. "Would it help convincing you if I agree to be naked too? Then, it wouldn't be awkward for you…"

"Yeah, right… Two grownups walking around a house naked in the middle of the day, that's not awkward at all…" She said ironically as she grabbed her bra and sweater and put them on.

Fitz laughed and kissed the top of her head before moving out of the room. "I'm gonna hang my clothes, can you order us takeout? Your choice!" He called from the living room.

"Sure!" She answered "Can you get me my phone? It's on the coffee table." She finished getting dressed and brushed her hair in a ponytail, high above her neck. She walked back in the living room and found Fitz standing in the center of it staring intently at her phone with a frown.

"Fitz?" She asked "What's wrong?"

"Who are James Patson and Phil McAdam, and why are they 'coming to your place on Saturday'? What's happening on Saturday?"

"Are you looking through my messages?" She asked irritated.

"No, I was grabbing your phone and a text from Abby came in. You didn't answer me Olivia. Why are there boys coming to your house on Saturday?" He asked again

Olivia was getting upset to be interrogated and she was about to give him a good tongue lashing when she realized the underlying problem. "You're jealous!" She smiled victoriously.

Fitz waved his hand dismissively and frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Olivia! I am not jealous! I am just worried that you have those young little horn dogs in your house! There should be some supervision!" He said, displeased to have been caught.

She bit back a laugh and walked toward him sexily. He walked back, trying not to let her touch him, knowing if she did, he was lost. "Are you offering your services as a chaperon, Mr. Grant?" She asked cheekily. "I wouldn't mind at all… We could sneak up in my room and I could let you defile my childhood bed…" She said as she trailed her hands on his chest. Fitz grunted and closed his eyes, trying to keep his arousal in check.

"I'm not jealous…" He repeated unconvincingly.

"Sure you are!" She said as she kissed his chest "And that's the cutest thing ever!"

Fitz inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Can you promise you won't let them touch you? Do you think you need a pepper spray in case one of them gets drunk and tries something?" He asked worriedly.

She grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Fitz, I will be fine. Those are my friends, they're coming for my birthday, there will be lots of people, I'll be safe. And I promise nobody will touch me. You have nothing to be jealous about. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately?" She laughed.

He laughed with her and kissed her forehead. "I just wish I could come as your boyfriend and scare every guy away. But I'll be fine, you should enjoy yourself. I'll see you the next day though, right?"

"You definitely will. And we still have the whole day together. Come on let's get something to eat!" She said with finality as she kissed him and moved out of his arms.

* * *

**That's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**We're starting to see jealous Fitz appear. Next stop will be the party. Will something happen then? Will Fitz show up? Let me know what you think/want! Your reviews and ideas do inspire me!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers, **

**C.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The party

**Hello All and welcome back! Thank you SO MUCH everyone for your amazing reviews, they really cracked me up! Lots of hugs for these last 2 chapters. =D**

**There were a few comments and critics that I'd like to address.**

**Regarding Rowan's job, I don't have a definite job for him, it doesn't really matter actually, I just need him to be away often (it's easier for Olitz to be together that way). Just know that it has nothing to do with B6-13, I'm not going to include that in my plot.**

**Someone noted that they have too much free time for people in high school and it wasn't realistic. Thank you for pointing it out! As I mentioned, I don't know much about the American education system. I'll change this from now on (can't change it for previous chapters).**

**There were a few questions about the future for them (possible pregnancy scare, Fitz' potential ex-girlfriend, meeting Fitz' family…). The honest answer is I have no idea! I don't know where I'm going with this story, I'm just writing chapters one at a time with whatever comes to mind, we'll see how it goes!**

**Anywho, here's next chapter (longer than usual). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

T minus 2 hours! What was she thinking when she agreed to this party? In 2 hours, people would start arriving and in approximately 3 hours, people would start getting crazy and she would have to do damage control. She couldn't allow for anything to go wrong, her father would kill her.

She had spent most of the afternoon with Abby, drunk proofing the house. Everything that could be stolen had been put in the safe. Everything that could be broken had been hidden away. She had locked the door to her father's office and kept the key in her pocket at all times. The staircase was blocked with 2 brooms, effectively blocking the path to the rooms upstairs. They had covered all the basics.

While they were busy inside the house, Huck and Harrison had gone out to buy food and drinks. They had managed to get beer courtesy of Huck's fake IDs. They had gotten a few stares from the man at the cash register but he had shrugged and handed them back their IDs without saying a word. They were now back at the house and setting everything up.

The girls were working on putting sheets on every piece of furniture as well as tablecloths on the tables set outside. She was really hoping that she could contain most of the party to the outside garden, ensuring minimum damage to the house and reasonable soundproofing for the neighbors.

XXX

After spending the Thursday afternoon with Fitz, he had driven her home in the evening to allow her to finish her work and get some sleep before going back to school the next day. He had asked her to stay the night at his place but she knew from experience that spending the night with him was incompatible with getting some rest. She had tried to explain it to him, he had affirmed he could control himself and they had ended up having sex on the living room floor, proving her point.

The next day at school had gone uneventfully. She had managed to go through the whole two hours of class with Fitz without blushing, which she considered to be quite an accomplishment given that he had sent her numerous flirting smiles and had even managed to graze his fingers on her shoulder a few times. She had run out of class giving him a death glare to which he had responded with a wink and a panty dropping smile.

When she got home, she was happy to find her car waiting for her in the driveway. It was a brand new dark blue Chevrolet Sparks. Not really the car she would have chosen but it would allow us to stop riding the bus and it was a gift, she couldn't really afford to be picky.

On Friday evening, Abby had joined her at the house to discuss the plans for Saturday. She had been happy to discover that she had managed to maintain the guest list to a reasonable 50 persons (30 of which were males). Everybody had been instructed that the party started at 8, there would be beer but anyone with stronger alcohol would be thrown out of the house. Abby told Olivia how people laughed at her when she announced this particular part but quickly sobered up when she informed them that Huck would do the throwing out. Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that.

Huck was a real Teddy bear when it came to Abby and Liv but he could also be a real scary guy when he wanted to be. The story of how Cory Hanson had mysteriously ended up in the hospital after telling stories about Olivia still made some guys avoid him, and Olivia. The whole school knew not to screw with any of his friends. Even the bullies and jocks lowered their gaze when they crossed his path.

When Abby had left, Olivia had called Fitz and spent most of the evening on the phone with him. She had mainly tried to reassure him that everything would be alright and she wouldn't let any guy get too friendly. She had only convinced him when she had explained that Huck didn't drink and would make sure that everyone behaved. Fitz had breathed a sigh of relief. He had heard stories about Huck and had defended him a few times on class councils when teachers said he was dangerous and he was glad that Olivia had him on her side. As a friend of course! They had said their goodbyes when Fitz had started snoring in the middle of one of Olivia's stories.

It was now time to get ready for the party. Abby had insisted that her and Olivia get ready together, claiming that she wanted to make sure Olivia didn't dress up as Mother Theresa for her own birthday. She had rolled her eyes but had gracefully accepted Abby's offer to help her choose her outfit. Now that Abby was rummaging through her closet, throwing dresses through the room, she was starting to regret her decision.

"Where do you buy your clothes? A store for nuns?" She sighed in frustration.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Olivia. "I resent that! Just because I don't dress suggestively doesn't make me a nun!"

"Maybe not. But it doesn't make you fun!" Abby replied. "Come on, Liv! It's your birthday you need to look sexy! We're going to find you a pretty boy tonight!" She said with an exaggerated wink.

"NO!" Olivia exclaimed, making Abby jump in surprise. "I mean, I don't want you to find me anyone, I'm fine. I don't date." She said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Is this still about Cory?" Abby asked. "Forget that jerk, Liv! Huck took care of him. You're 18, you're gorgeous and smart, you can have any guy you want! Lighten up!"

"I don't want any guy!" Olivia screamed in frustration. "I have… I don't need anyone!"

Abby eyed her suspiciously and she avoided her gaze, pretending to tidy up her clothes. Abby cocked an eyebrow and suddenly opened her mouth in shock.

"OH MY GOD, OLIVIA!" She screamed, causing Olivia to jump and face her startled. "You already HAVE a guy, that's why you don't want me to set you up!" Olivia blushed but said nothing. "How could you keep this from me? Who is he? Is he from the school? Is it Damon? Or Ken? Oh my God, don't tell me it's Tony!"

"No, no and no! I'm not dating anyone Abby! I just don't want you to set me up with anyone, that's all…" She said as she started picking up different outfits.

"Yeah, right! Whatever! Just know I'll be watching you tonight, and every guy that comes near you." She said as she turned her attention back to the closet, looking for the perfect outfit.

"I'm not worried." Olivia replied with a smile. "You'll be too busy looking for your next boyfriend!"

Abby stuck her tongue out and threw a pile of clothes on Olivia who quickly replied with a pillow. The fight soon degenerated and after a few minutes, there were socks hanging on lamps and dresses all over her desk. Abby shrieked and suddenly rushed to a corner of the room, grabbing an outfit Olivia couldn't see. She turned back with a triumphant smile holding a dress.

It was a two colors dress that actually looked more like a top and a skirt sewn together. The top was black with short sleeves and a revealing cleavage and the skirt was white and made of tulle. While the top was adjusted to show her forms, the skirt was looser and would move around her legs. It was tasteful yet festive. Olivia had to agree it was perfect.

She put on the dress worked on her hair. She flattened it before curling two strands around her face. She added slight touches of make up on her face, only lipstick and mascara. She chose two large golden bracelets and large golden hoop earrings. Finally, she slipped on black high heels and twirled around asking for Abby's opinion. Abby's answer was an honest "If I were to go that way, I'd date you!" which made Olivia blush and laugh. She grabbed Abby's arm and they made their way downstairs to meet up with the boys.

XXX

She was nursing her third beer, slightly intoxicated, pleasantly discussing with two boys from her class when her phone rang and she excused herself from the conversation. She moved inside to take the call when she saw it was Fitz. She wanted privacy and to be able to hear him. The last thing she needed was people from her class starting to get ideas about her and Fitz.

The party was going surprisingly well, thanks to her friends' good sense of partying and organization. Abby made sure there was always food on the tables. Huck was ensuring everyone was keeping themselves in check. And Harrison was playing DJ between chatting up girls. People seemed to be enjoying themselves and even Olivia had to admit she was having a really good time, even though she wished Fitz could enjoy it with her.

"Hi there!" She sang as she picked up her phone and entered the kitchen. "Miss me?"

"I sure do!" He laughed. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah! Lots!" She said slurring slightly, eliciting a laugh from him. "I was talking sports with John and Dan. Did you know Dan was on the shortlist to get a football scholarship at Harvard? Well I guess it isn't that surprising when you've seen him play. I mean last month game was absolutely awesome! And…"

Olivia kept going on and on about Dan and his accomplishments but Fitz had shut down a while ago. Was she really half drunk, telling him how another guy was "awesome"? This was surreal! This was what he was worried about. He had been going out of his mind all afternoon at his apartment, pacing the floor and starting to call her but hanging up before the first ring. He was worried about a thousand things, that the party would get out of hand, that a guy would hit on her, that she would respond, that she would drink too much, that she would out them, that she would realize she could do better than him. He knew that she wouldn't deliberately hurt him but he couldn't help but be worried about her.

Finally, around 9, he had decided to drive to her place and take a look for himself. He had been sitting in his car for an hour now, watching people getting in and out of the house, counting the number of guys. He had decided to call her because he needed to hear her voice but was now thinking he should have called sooner because she was obviously minutes away from hooking up with the guy. He could feel his blood boiling.

"Fitz, are you still here?" She asked, noticing he hadn't talked in a while.

"Yes." He said in a strained voice, trying to get his temper under control. "I need to talk to you, face to face."

"Fitz, are you alright? You sound weird…"

"I'm… No, I'm not. I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Now! I'm in your street, I'm coming to your house." He said getting out of his car.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" She asked, panic making its way through her slightly inebriated mind. "Someone could see you. You can't come! What are you even doing in my street?"

"I can and I will. You just have to find a way to make it happen discreetly. Otherwise I'll barge into your house, consequences be damned!" He growled.

Olivia looked around her nervously, her mind working in overdrive to find a solution. She finally had an idea. "Fine!" She huffed. "If you get to the right side of the house, you'll get to the window of my father's office, I'll open it and we'll talk there."

"Fine! I'll be here in less than a minute. If you don't open, I'm coming in!" He hissed and hung up.

Olivia took a deep breath and made her way to her father's office. She had no idea what had gotten into it him but he was going to get an earful. There was no way she was letting anyone talk to her like that, especially not on her birthday party and especially not in her house. Once she got inside the office, she locked the door behind her and moved to the window to open it before moving back to the other side of the room. Fitz climbed in and closed the window and blinds behind him before turning to face her.

Her arms were crossed on her chest and her jaw was clenched. Her eyes were throwing warning signals at him but he was rendered speechless by the sight of her. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her sexy dress. Her cleavage made him want to bury his face between her breast and he wanted to fuck her in nothing but her heels.

When he said nothing and simply stared at her, Olivia grew impatient. "What the hell do you think you're doing here Fitz?" She asked angrily.

Her voice got him out of his haze and he refocused, remembering what had brought him to do probably the most reckless thing in his life. He started walking toward her but she moved away, signaling that they would have the conversation from a distance. "Do you want to fuck Dan?" He asked suddenly.

Her arms fell to her sides and her mouth gaped open. She couldn't believe he asked such a thing. She was angry he would ask such a thing but mostly, she was hurt he would ask such a thing. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes and a sudden pressure in her chest but she willed herself to stay strong. "Are you seriously coming uninvited to my birthday party to ask me if I'm a whore?" She asked in the calmest voice she could muster, yet unable to hide the slight hint of anger.

Fitz was surprised at her tone but he was still irrationally angry and jealous so he didn't have the good sense to back down. "I didn't call you a whore, Olivia. I simply asked you a question. You just spent the past 5 minutes describing how athletic and smart Dan is, so it makes me wonder… I mean it would make sense, he is your age, he has a good future in front of him, he's not terrible to look at, he's single. Why wouldn't you want to be with him?" He asked.

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "How can you even ask such a thing?"

"Because I called you and the first thing you did was tell me about Dan!" He yelled. "Dan this, Dan that, Dan, Dan, Dan… What am I supposed to think? How am I supposed to just believe that you don't want Dan?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" She screamed, tears now running down her cheeks. "I'm not interested in any guy, my age or any age, at this party or outside. I don't want any other guy, I haven't wanted any other guy since I met you. And now that we're actually… Is this why you were waiting in my street? Because you thought I would just jump on the first guy who hit on me? I won't! And you know why? Because I like you! A LOT! And it kills me that I can't just show you around or tell every guy that I'm yours but there's nothing I can do about it. And I'm not just gonna stop talking to my friends because you can't handle it. I like YOU! But if you don't trust me, there's no way we can make this work…" She finished in a sob and collapsed on the couch, weeping.

Fitz just stood there shocked, his eyes widened, taking in her answer. He couldn't believe how much of an asshole he had just been. He had barged in at her party, _demanding _to be seen, he had yelled at her, accused her of cheating and caused her to cry. And she had just confessed her feelings for him while he just stood there like a jerk saying nothing. He didn't deserve her, she was just too perfect. He rushed to her side and quickly grabbed her face between his hands kissing her desperately.

She tried to push him away. She hit at his chest and kicked and tried to move her head to the side but he wouldn't let her escape. He just kept kissing her face and whispering how sorry he was until she gave up. She grabbed his hair between her fingers and pulled his head toward her, keeping his lips connected to hers. She opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue inside. She was thankful when he let her set the rhythm, dictate the pace and chase his tongue around. She finally pulled his head away but kept it a few inches from her face. Her eyes were full of tears when she whispered in a broken voice "You hurt me…"

His heart broke at her words, he couldn't believe he had been so insensitive and caused her pain. The tears that had gathered in his eyes fell freely and his face showed his guilt and shame. He moved his kisses to her neck whispering his apologies while his hands covered every inch of her body, from her ankles to her shoulders. He moved his kisses from her throat to her collarbone and down to the valley between her breasts. Her hands were still in his hair and she made no move to stop him, she simply let him express his apologies in the best way he knew how.

When his mouth was met with the fabric of her dress, he made his way down the couch to where he was kneeling between her legs and locked stares with her while moving her skirt up her smooth legs. He placed gentle kisses from her knees to her hips, all over her thighs, never allowing his eyes to disconnect from hers. He needed to see her to know that she was still okay with what he was doing and he needed her to see the shame and remorse on his face. He used his hands to massage her thighs and get her to relax in his arms while he kept kissing his way higher and higher up her legs until her reached her thong.

He inhaled deeply, his nose buried in the soaked material and he felt her shiver and saw her eyes closing. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of his panties and slowly moved them down her legs. He gently moved her feet to take off the panties and kissed each of her ankles before immediately moving back to her core. He moved each of her legs over his shoulders and splayed one hand on her stomach, keeping her in place while he used the other to spread her lower lips. He kept his eyes on her face and gently blew on her swollen core causing her to jump and gasp. He waited for her to open her eyes and look at him and when she did, he whispered "I'm sorry" and sucked her clit in his mouth.

Olivia threw her head back and allowed the incredible sensations to take over her body. She knew they needed to talk, they needed to discuss what happened tonight, what he had said, what she had said but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. He was showing her his repentance and he needed this to apologize. They needed to connect on this primal level to reassure each other that it could still work, that they could still work. She gasped loudly when he moved one of his fingers inside her pussy and started moving it in and out before adding a second one.

Fitz savored every gasp and whimper coming out of her mouth, every contraction of her walls around his fingers, every time her thighs flexed around his neck. Each of those moves was her silent way of accepting his apologies and he wouldn't stop until she peaked, signaling with her body that her mind was still with him. He stopped sucking on her clit and started licking various paths around it, moving his tongue to her entrance to lick at her pouring juices before making his way back to her bundle of nerves and teasing it with his hardened tongue.

When her legs started shaking, he sucked her clit into his mouth, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin and moved a third finger inside her, curling them upwards. The move was her undoing and she brought a pillow to her face screaming into it, her hips bucking and her toes curling. He stroked her through the successive waves and only stopped when he felt her body relax and she moved the pillow away, allowing him to see her beautiful flushed face.

He crawled his way back up her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself. It drove her into frenzy and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist and she started grinding into him, rubbing her naked heat against his jeans covered erection. He moaned into her mouth and moved his hands to her ass, caressing the full cheeks, prompting the moan to come from her this time. She moved her kisses to his neck then ear and whispered seductively "I want you to take me on the desk…"

Fitz only grunted in response and quickly got up, keeping her securely in his arms before making his way to the desk while she sucked on his neck. He stumbled on his way and landed her on the desk roughly, her legs still secure around his midsection. He moved his lips to her ear and nibbled on her lobe while she busied herself on unbuckling his belt and getting his pants and boxers down his hips. When his member poked out of his boxers, she immediately grabbed it and started stroking it, causing him to grunt and bite on her shoulder. He grabbed her wrist to stop her and slowly moved his cock to her pussy. When the tip was at her entrance, he stopped and looked at her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. What she saw in his eyes convinced her that what they had was more than simple infatuation and lust. There was so much emotion in his eyes, many that she couldn't even identify and she was sure that her eyes showed the same confusion. He repeated "I'm sorry!" before seating himself inside her in one long plunge. Olivia wanted to close her eyes and let the sensations carry her but she forced herself to keep them open, knowing he needed to see her as much as she needed to see him.

Fitz alternated between long hard thrusts and short stabs. He made sure to spin his hips once in a while to hit her spot and was met every time by a very satisfying squeak. Her legs were hanging onto him tightly and her arms were around his neck, her nails digging into his back through his shirt. The slight pain only spurred him on and he moved his lips over hers. "Kiss me…" He asked. She didn't waste a second before complying, immediately sending her tongue to duel against his. His fingers dug in her hips and he increased his pace.

When he felt they were both close to the finish line, he moved one hand to her center and used his thumb to draw quick circles on her clit. The move caused her to throw her head back and gasp, giving him free access to kiss her exposed throat. He kept jackhammering into her until finally he felt her walls clamping on his dick and he moved his mouth to hers once again to swallow her moans. He gave her a few more strokes and released inside her.

They stayed in each other's arm, hanging on to the other tightly, neither wanting the contact to end. Finally, Fitz moved one of his hands to her face and tilted her chin to look at her. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, not knowing how or where to start until finally she talked for him.

"We need to discuss what happened…" She said almost reluctantly.

"We do." He agreed. "But not tonight. I already crashed your birthday party, I'm not going to ruin the rest of it." When she opened her mouth to speak, he stopped her. "I am sorry for what I did and I want to explain myself but it can wait until tomorrow. For now, I want you to go back out there and have fun, talk to anyone you want, do anything you want. It is your party, you need to enjoy it, you deserve to enjoy it. We'll talk tomorrow. You can come by my apartment or I can come here if it makes you more comfortable, anything you want. Okay?"

She smiled shyly and nodded, moving out of his arms to retrieve her underwear and do some damage control on her dress, face and hair. Fitz tucked his shirt back in his jeans and watched her magically restore her hair and make-up. When she turned back to him, he was staring at her with a stupid grin.

"How do I look?" She asked

"Beautiful as always!" He answered moving toward her to kiss her softly.

They moved back to the window and Olivia checked that no one was around before giving him the okay. He climbed back down and started making his way back to the street before she stopped him.

"Oh Fitz!" She called. He turned toward her and she continued "Just so you know, Dan…"

Fitz felt his blood boiling and clenched his fists on his sides. "What about him?" He asked in a strained voice.

"He IS smart and beautiful… He is also as gay as Elton John!" She finished in a giggle before closing the window without giving him time to answer or take in the information. He rolled his eyes and laughed before making his way back to the car, feeling a little bit better.

* * *

**There you have it! Unsurprisingly, a LOT of you wanted a jealous Fitz (who doesn't?) but were also worried about him showing up or people discovering their relationship, so I tried to write something in the middle, hope it worked out.**

**There were also a few people wanting them to talk and express their feelings and insecurities. That will come in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to leave me your thoughts and questions.**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Let's talk

**Hello All! Thank you for all the amazing feedback! I am truly grateful for people taking the time to give me their comments and critics, he does help in improving the story and getting me inspired to write more, so THANK YOU!**

**Anywho, the title pretty much says it all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi" Fitz breathed into the phone when he saw Olivia was calling him, relief washing over him.

Even though they were okay when he had left her house the night before, he was still afraid that she would be mad at him. He had been scared all night that she had, like him, relived their conversation a thousand times and had decided that he hurt her too badly to give him a chance. He had spent the night tossing and turning in his bed. He was no longer worried that she would sleep with another guy but he was now anxious that she would leave him. He had barely slept more than an hour and had been holding his breath up until the moment he saw her name on his phone.

"Hi." She breathed back. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I've been up for a while. I didn't expect you to be awake at 9am, though. I thought you would sleep a good part of the afternoon with the way you young guys and girls party these days!" He teased.

She giggled into the phone, warming his heart, before answering. "We didn't finish that late. Most people had a 1am permission so everyone left around 12.30. Abby, Huck and Harrison stayed to help me clean up and I went to bed soon after that. And now I'm all fresh and rested! Voila!" She laughed. "Now, I know you're like at LEAST in your forties but you don't look that old Fitz!" She teased

Fitz laughed at her antics and faked a choke. "In my forties? I'll get you for that comment Ms. Pope!" he warned, earning another chuckle from her. "So, did everybody have fun?"

"Yeah, I think everybody was pretty happy. You know, nothing too wild but good music and a few drinks. Plus, most people don't go to unsupervised parties so everyone enjoyed that."

"Good, good! So…" Fitz started, not sure how to bring the subject. "Hmm… Will I… Huh… Can we see each other today?" He asked in a small voice.

"That was the plan…" She answered, equally unsure. "I can be at your apartment in 30 minutes, does that work for you?"

"It's perfect. I'll see you then, Livvie."

"OK, see you in a bit, Fitz" She hung up the phone and started getting ready. She was really nervous about seeing him. She knew they needed to talk but she wasn't sure she was ready for it. She was still new to the whole relationship thing and hadn't meant to say everything she said last night. Sure, she meant every word of them but what if it was too much. _Snap out of it, Olivia!_ She scolded herself. _That's why you need to talk. _She made her way to her car and drove to Fitz's place.

She got there early as usual and knocked on his door. He must have been waiting for her because the door opened almost immediately and she found herself face to face with him, all 6'2 of him and his charming smile. Even though he looked happy to see her, she couldn't help but notice the circles under his eyes and the paleness of his face. She was immediately worried.

"Fitz, are you okay?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and guided her inside his place before taking her coat.

"I'm great, why do you ask?"

"Well… No offence, but… You kind of look like shit…" She answered embarrassed, looking at her hands.

Fitz chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine, Olivia. I just didn't sleep as much as I should have, but now that you're here, I'm great!" He said looking in her eyes before kissing her softly. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him snugly to her. They finally broke away to breathe some air into their lungs and just stared at each other in silence with smiles plastered on their faces.

Fitz finally moved away. He took her hand in his and started moving them to the living room when he felt her holding back. He turned toward her with cocked eyebrows and asked her if she was alright.

"Huh, yeah… I'm fine. It's just… If we're going to discuss, I would feel more comfortable in the kitchen…" She confessed.

Fitz let go of her hand and looked at her with furrowed brows. _What difference did it make if they were on the couch or at the kitchen table?_ He waited for her to explain her train of thoughts.

She took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that if we are on the couch, I know that at one point in the conversation, I'm going to want to touch you… And if you put on some of your swag, I just know that it's not gonna end there. And before we know it, we'll be going at it on the couch or the coffee table or God knows where and we won't be able to finish our conversation. So I think it's best if we sit at the table with some space between us…" She finished as soon as possible, avoiding his gaze.

Fitz stood still for a minute, shocked by her confession before he burst into laughter, not believing how cutely honest she was. Olivia looked at him slightly upset and waited for him to calm down. He wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes and tried to catch his breath while she looked at him, arms crossed on her chest.

"I'm sorry…" He managed to get out between chuckles. "It's just the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"It's not funny, Fitz! You're distracting!" She exclaimed.

Fitz raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, I'm sorry! Let's go to the kitchen, where my swag won't distract you." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Olivia turned and headed to the kitchen with a huff and muttered something under her breath. Fitz only caught the words "shouldn't be legal", "sexy goodness" and "body of a God". He smirked to himself and tried to regain his composure before walking in the kitchen and sitting down opposite her, readying himself for the conversation that was to come. They both took a deep breath and smiled weakly.

"Can I start?" Olivia asked and Fitz simply nodded. "Okay, I… I don't really know where to start. As you know, I've never been in a relationship, not even for just a week, so I don't really know how it is supposed to be, what I am supposed to do or what to expect, I'm kind of discovering things as it happens. Now, in addition to that, there's our whole under-the-radar situation that makes everything more difficult. I'm scared that I will out us or that we'll get discovered. I want to tell my friends about you and show you to the world, tell everyone I'm yours but I know it's not possible."

"And that's another problem, not the hiding but the fact that you're risking your job, you're risking your career right now and I just wonder if it's worth it for you. I'm afraid that you'll wake up soon and realize that dating me is not worth losing your job and being publicly humiliated. I mean if we ever get outed, people will be nice to me, say I am the victim and they'll blame everything on you and say that you forced me into this when I'm actually as responsible for this relationship as you. And I'm afraid that you'll hate me if that happens."

"I'm also scared because of our age difference. I mean, I'm only 18 and you're 26. I'm young and inexperienced and I'm scared you'll become bored of a relationship with a silly school girl. I'm afraid you'll look for something more, for someone who is as mature as you, who can challenge you intellectually, more than a high school senior…"

"You are a handsome, smart, kind and brilliant man. You're always putting my needs before yours. You're incredibly patient with me. You taught me so much both in and out of this relationship. You make me feel like the most important person in the world. You make me feel like I'm enough. You're perfect and I'm scared that you'll see that I'm not and you'll leave me…" She finished in a strangled voice.

Fitz had listened to her whole tirade without saying a word. He had wanted to interrupt her a thousand times, scream that she was crazy for thinking such things but he knew she needed to get it all out of her chest. She needed him to know so he could act accordingly. And he needed to know everything she felt if they wanted this relationship to work. He now looked at her, her head bowed, her hands in her lap, tears gathered in her eyes and his heart broke at the sight of her so vulnerable.

"Olivia…" He called softly. "Olivia, look at me." But she just shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. "Olivia, please!" He begged. "I need you to look at me, to make sure you hear what I'm saying." She raised her head and met his eyes, taking in a deep breath to prepare herself for his answers. He smiled at her before starting.

"I feel I need to start by addressing your fears before I can explain mine. First of all, I know this is your first relationship but you need to know I'm as new at this as you are. Sure, I am older than you, but I've never been in a serious relationship. I've dated, I've been with women but this is the closest to a real boyfriend/girlfriend relationship that I've ever been. So just like you, I'm kind of walking on egg shells, I'm never sure if I'm going to say or do something wrong or scare you away. I'm just as lost as you are on how to behave. I think we should do what feels natural and make sure we talk."

"Regarding my career, I don't want you to ever worry about that. It is my job and my life, I made the decision to start a relationship with you knowing the risks if someone were to find out. I'm in this with open eyes and even though I don't feel like we're doing something wrong, I'm prepared to face the consequences. You are not a victim but I'm the adult here, I should be the one putting a stop to this. The thing is, I don't want to… The only problem I find to our situation is that I'm forcing YOU to hide, I'm reducing you to a dirty little secret, obliging you to live of stolen moments and you deserve so much better. You deserve someone who can take you out and show you off to the world, someone you can talk about to your friends, not someone you have to feel ashamed of."

"About our age difference, I am actually afraid of the same thing. You're young and you have a lot of things to experience, graduation, college, your first job… I'm afraid that along the way, you'll meet someone your age who will give you everything I can't. I'm afraid that you will then comprehend that you can do so much better than the old man that I am. Now, about me, I have dated women my age and it has never worked. And believe me when I say that none of them were as smart, mature and brilliant as you are. No woman, or man for that matter, has challenged me as much as you have. You are so much smarter than you realize!"

"And I'm not perfect, Olivia! Far from it. I have a lot of flaws, you just don't see them or don't want to see them. I mean you saw what happened yesterday, I was judgmental and quick to anger and insensitive. You are a beautiful, smart, compassionate person and you are really easy to fall for. And that's what scares me so much, how fast I'm falling for you. I mean, we've been together less than 2 weeks and I'm already more attached to you than I've been to anyone before. And that scares the shit out of me because it makes me act like a moron. Yesterday was only one example of it…"

"Actually, while we are on the subject of yesterday, I feel I need to explain myself… I apologize again and will keep apologizing for what I did and said but maybe if I tell you how I reasoned it will help you understand. I am a possessive man, I've always been that way, I just never found someone to be possessive of. I am also incredibly insecure and that was alright when I didn't have feelings for anyone. The problem is, now I have you and I am so afraid of losing you to someone else that it reduces me to a crazy caveman. I'm really trying to change but I just like you so much that the thought of you leaving makes me physically sick. I know I can trust you, my head knows, but there's this irrational part of me that just goes nuts when it comes to you. So again, I am truly sorry for my words yesterday and I hope you can forgive me and you can give me a chance to prove that I'm worth the headache." He finished with a half-hearted chuckle.

It was Olivia's turn to be stunned silent. She hadn't realized she had started crying until he finished talking but she could now feel the trails of tears on her cheeks and she quickly wiped them before setting her gaze on him once again. He looked like a scared kid but there was also an impression of relief in his posture. His shoulders were not as slumped as they were in the beginning of their conversation and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

She moved her hand on the table, palm up, waiting for him to grab it. It only took him a second to comply and he squeezed it immediately welcoming the contact with her soft skin. She used her thumb to caress his knuckles before talking again.

"So we're both new to this, both scared that the other will leave, both feeling like we're not enough and both afraid that the other will realize that?" She summed up with a small laugh.

Fitz couldn't help but join her in her laugh. "Well, when you put it like that, it does sound kind of silly… Do you think it will help to know that?" He asked.

"I'm sure it will. We just need to talk more when we are unsure, not be afraid of sounding needy or dorky and if we take this one step at a time, I think we have a chance of actually making this work." She stated with a reassuring smile. Fitz said nothing but brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Olivia shivered at the contact and suddenly felt really tired. She was emotionally drained from their discussion.

Fitz looked at her, seeing her exhausted expression and suddenly stood up, pulling on her hand and silently guiding her through the apartment only stopping once they were in the bathroom. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her once again, engulfing her in the warmth of his embrace.

"Take a bath with me?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a big smile and nodded before clutching his head and kissing him with unrestrained passion.

* * *

**And that was THE talk! I know they had a few little talks but that was the big one. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, I'm not completely comfortable with long conversations and I hope I didn't make it too complicated or corny. Let me know what you think!**

**I'll probably write a short chapter on the bath to give you a little light-hearted sweetness after this chapter before diving back in the story and progressing further. No idea where I'm going to go from here, if anyone has any idea, feel free to suggest anything! Otherwise, I'll just see when inspiration strikes.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The bath

**Hello All and happy Sunday!**

**Glad you guys liked the talk, it will make their relationship easier from now on. They can be more open and have more meaningful moments, not just sex (even though we all love that too…)**

**As promised, here comes the bath. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fitz guided Olivia to the sink and sat her on it before kissing her lips and moving to the tub. He turned on the water and adjusted the heat before adding bath salts. He then moved back to Liv and slowly started undressing her, staring in her eyes. Olivia stayed still, smiling slightly and waited for him to finish before moving her hands to his shirt and slowly opening each button. They remained silent as they undressed each other and moved to the bathtub. Fitz helped Olivia in and climbed behind her before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Olivia released a content sigh and closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Fitz suddenly spoke. "What's your favorite color?"

Olivia chuckled and turned her head toward him. "What?"

Fitz kissed her lips and smiled. "You know, we've been together over a week and I still don't know the random little things about you. Like your favorite color, your favorite food, your dream vacation place, your favorite movie, your secret celebrity crush… You know, the important stuff!" He finished with a chuckle.

Olivia laughed with him and laid her head back on his shoulder as he caressed her arms. "Well, my favorite color is white."

"White isn't really a color, you know!" He teased.

Olivia slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well for me it is, you dork! Anyway, my favorite food is popcorn…" Sensing that Fitz was about to make another snarky comment she moved her hand to cover his mouth and continued. "And yes, it is food!"

Fitz laughed and licked her hand, causing her to jerk it out of the way. "Eww, gross!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on! I've done worst things to you with my tongue…" He provoked. Olivia brought her hands to her face and used them to hide her face in shame before sinking further in the tub with a groan, causing him to laugh and kiss her shoulder. "Sorry, it was too tempting! Go on…"

Olivia settled more comfortably between his legs and started tracing lazy circles on his knees. "My dream place to go is Burgundy, in France. You know, rent a little house isolated in the country, drink red wine and platters of cheese with fresh bread. Being surrounded by nothing but forests and cows…"

"My Livvie is a little farmer girl, who would have guessed?" Fitz laughed again.

"Shut up! What about you?" Olivia asked.

"My favorite color is blue. But on you, it's white…" He started.

"Oh, so now, white is a color?" Olivia interrupted.

Fitz bit her shoulder playfully and continued. "My favorite food is duck filet with home-made fries and Batavia salad. My mom makes a killer duck filet. And my dream vacation place is Venice, in Italy. Walking down the streets with you, going on romantic gondola rides, visiting the market, just playing tourist…"

"With me?" Olivia asked in a small voice.

"Well, I could take Cyrus but it wouldn't be the same…." Fitz snorted.

Olivia laughed and they settled back in a comfortable silence before Olivia broke it. "What's your mom like?" She asked.

"She's the best! She's a brilliant woman, she could have had any career she wanted. She's incredibly kind and very funny. You'd love her. She always pushed me to follow my dreams, made sure I could be anything I wanted as long as I was doing my best."

"Someone's a mama's boy…" Olivia teased and Fitz squeezed her waist in response. "You said any career she wanted, why didn't she get one?" Olivia asked and immediately regretted it when she felt him tense behind her.

"My dad…" Fitz trailed. "He's… He believes that a woman's place is in the kitchen, that women are made for raising children and cooking. He believes that us men have the only valid opinions and as the strong ones, we control the house with an iron fist. And fuck everything with a pair of breasts. He's a real charmer! I think my mom was never really happy with him but she stayed for me and my sister. She only divorced him when we left the house and by then, it was too late for her to have a career…"

"You have a sister?" Olivia asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, Lisa." He continued with a smile. "She's thirty, works in marketing. She's married to Lincoln, he works in banking. They don't have kids yet, as they're both really driven, but they're happy together. Linc knows her career is important for Lisa and he would never ask her to give it up. He knows how independent she is and I actually think she's the tough one in the relationship and it works for them. They live in New York and I call her regularly but I don't see her as much as I'd like. I'd like you to meet her one day, she'll love you and probably say you're too good for me. She likes to bust my balls. What about you? How are your parents?"

Olivia stayed silent for a while, pondering how to explain her situation without sounding too bitter or too sad and decided to dive head first. Fitz trusted her and she trusted him. "My mom died when I was 12. Cancer…" She started and Fitz moved his hands to her shoulders, massaging them gently, silently showing his support. "It changed my Dad. He used to be happier, take me out to amusement parks every weekend, reading me stories when it was bedtime, even when I was old enough to read. But when my Mom died, he buried himself in his work, stayed late and went on more business trips. I think I remind him of her too much and it hurts him, so he barely talks to me, just makes sure I have food and I keep my grades up. He doesn't engage in real conversations or read to me. He doesn't take me to amusement parks anymore or even spends more than 5 minutes in the same room with me. He became like a stranger. Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me, he just forgot how to show it…"

Fitz wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia and kissed her temple, saying nothing. What could he say, really? They stayed in a warm embrace for long minutes before Fitz started again. "So, you never answered about your celebrity crush…"

Olivia laughed and relaxed in his arms, she grabbed the loofah and started massaging his thighs. "I used to have a big crush on Russell Crowe, especially in Gladiator but that was before he became chubby. Now, I'm more of a Matt Bomer kind of girl…"

"You're aware you're not his type, right?" He asked, getting slightly jealous.

"Hey, don't judge! Blue eyes work for me... Who is yours?" She asked.

"That's easy. Kerry Washington! She's sexy and classy. And she's also funny and smart. She reminds me of you…" He finished with a kiss at the crook of her neck.

"Well played, Mr. Grant! Very well played!" Olivia giggled. She turned in his arms and kissed him fully. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went to her ass and caressed her cheeks. They indulged in the feel of each other, their tongues battling for a few minutes before Olivia turned back and went back to the task of massaging his legs, now working on his calves. "So, what's next for us?" She asked.

Fitz released a sigh and laid his hands on her stomach. "I really don't know… I guess we try to keep this as normal as possible, given that we're not normal." He started. "What do normal couples do? You ask. Well, very good question Ms. Pope!" He laughed and she joined him, happy that he defused a tense conversation. "I want to take you on a date. We start with movies or bowling, then a nice dinner at a restaurant, followed by ice creams from a truck and a walk in the park. You know, the whole shabam!"

"That does sound nice!" Olivia laughed before continuing more seriously. "But you know we can't do that… We have to keep a low profile, we can't be seen together, not like that."

"That's why we won't do it here. Next weekend, we'll go somewhere else. Somewhere that's at least an hour drive from here and we'll spend time together, outside, like real couples. We'll go shopping and I'll complain about you wasting too much time deciding which pair of shoes you want. And we'll go to the movies, and I'll choose a scary movie so that you'll cuddle into me. I'll be scared too but I'll act strong because I want you to think I'm a real tough guy. We'll go to a fancy coffee place and you'll scold me about my manners. How does that sound?"

Olivia turned toward him with a bright smile. "That sounds… That sounds like a dream! It sounds perfect, Fitz! I'd love to do all that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Well except for the movies. We'll see a chick flick and you'll complain that it's lame but secretly you'll cry in the end when they get married."

Fitz laughed. "Men don't cry!" He replied in the most virile voice he could muster causing Olivia to burst into a fit of laughter. They sank back into a comfortable silence while Fitz' hands caressed her flat stomach and he peppered kisses from her shoulder to her ear. He nibbled on her ear and whispered in a seductive voice. "You know what else normal couples do?"

"Huh huh…" Olivia shook her head negatively, biting her lips while one of his hands slowly made its way between her legs. When he reached her lower lips, he started trailing a finger up and down her slit, slowly, languidly. He went from her entrance to her clit and back, never stopping in one place. Olivia started bucking her hips, wanting him to stop the teasing.

"Such a responsive little kitten! You like being stroked?" He whispered in her ear.

Olivia moaned and moved her ass against his erection, feeling it harden against her back. Fitz responded by moving a finger inside her. He moved it in and out a few times before adding another one, stretching her walls. He moved his other hand to her breast and started massaging it before taking the nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinching it. The move caused her to mewl and arch her back in an attempt to gain more contact with his hand.

He increased the pace of his hand between her legs and moved his thumb to her clit, kneading it intensely. He moved his left hand to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. His mouth was now attached to the side of her neck and was alternating between sucks and nibbles. He delighted in her reaction to him. She was having trouble catching her breath and her hands were gripping the side of the tub tightly.

"Fitz… I… Oh God! I-huh… Please" She panted.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He answered raking his teeth on the soft skin of her throat causing her to gasp.

"Oh God, Fitz! I… I want you!" She stammered.

"I'm right here, kitten. What do you want?" He teased.

"Fitz… Please!" She wanted him badly but his actions were making it impossible for her to form an articulate sentence.

"Please what?" Fitz wanted to be inside her and he knew exactly what she was asking for but he also knew that riling her up would only make her orgasm more intense.

"Fitz…" She begged again. "Fuck me, please..." She murmured.

"Your wish is my command…" And with that he gripped her hips and slammed her onto him, causing a scream to erupt from her. He guided her up and down his shaft and pretty soon he could feel her walls fluttering. He sat up and kissed her back with an open mouth, licking at the drops of water.

"Fiiiitz!" She screamed. "I'm so cl-Oh God! I'm close!"

"I know kitten!" He replied in a gruff voice. "Me too! I'm right here…" He moved his mouth to her ear once more and bit on the lobe. "Let go…" He didn't take more for Olivia to reach her peak. She unraveled around him with a silent scream and after a few more plunges, he followed right behind her, attaching his mouth to her and kissing her eagerly while she swallowed his moans and grunts. He sat back in the tub, bringing her with him and they let the warm water soothe them.

When the water started to get cold, Fitz stood up and went to dry himself. He went back and helped Olivia out of the tub and wrapped a large, warm towel around her before picking her up and carrying her to his room. He tucked her into bed and wrapped himself around her. They fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**I want to give a big shout out to Scandalised who gave me the idea for this chapter. She's also the one who came up with the idea of the out of town date and I'm really excited about that because it gives me more room to play with this story! Thank you!**

**I want to repeat that this is a no angst story. There will be a few heavier moments but nothing really big. I just dig happy Olitz!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


End file.
